Die Magie der Zahlen
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Bei einem Absolvententreffen begegnen sich Lee Jordan und Ginny Weasley das erste Mal, ohne einander nur als besten Freund/kleine Schwester von George wahrzunehmen und sind sich spontan sympathisch. Es folgen eine Reihe Dates, ein paar Selbstzweifel und ein paar interessante Offenbarungen. (Geburtstagsgeschichte für abranka)


Für abranka! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag (auch wenn es *hust* etwas *hust* später geworden ist).

Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter und alle als Canon bekannten Figuren gehören natürlich nicht mir sondern sind nur ausgeliehen und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. Mir selbst gehören nur meine eigenen Ideen.

 **Die Magie der Zahlen**

"So verzweifelt, Weasley?" Braune Augen sahen mich lachend an, nahmen den Worten ihren Biss.

"Halt die Klappe und küss mich."

* * *

So fing das Ganze mit mir und Lee an. Ob ich verzweifelt war? Vielleicht. Vermutlich. Schließlich war es schon verdammt lange her, dass ich menschliche - oder sollte ich sagen männliche? - Nähe dieser Art genossen hatte. Weit über ein Jahr. Vermutlich eher zwei. So ungefähr seit kurz nachdem Harry und ich uns getrennt hatten. Denn am Anfang waren durchaus noch einige an mir interessiert, oder sollte ich sagen 'der Ex von dem, der den, dessen Namen man nicht nannte, besiegt hatte'. Und ja, so wurde Harry durchaus von den Medien genannt. Und folglich ich. Aber spätestens seit ich wusste, dass sie nur damit angeben wollten, eben mit jener Ex ausgegangen zu sein, waren diese Typen für mich gestorben. Oder jene, die nur damit angeben wollten, mit einer Profi-Quidditchspielerin ausgegangen zu sein. Oder Todesser und ihre Sympathisanten. Leider aber sorgte das in einer Gesellschaft, wo jeder jeden kannte und die einfach nicht sonderlich groß war, dafür, dass irgendwie niemand mehr übrig war, der einen Date-Versuch wert schien.

Bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag Mitte Juni, an dem Hermione eine überraschende Entdeckung machte und ein Nein von mir nicht gelten ließ.

"Du wirst kommen, Ginny, keine Widerrede." Hermione verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah mich trotzig an. Es war jener Ausdruck, den sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts perfektioniert hatte und der selbst meinen Faulpelz von Bruder, Ron, dazu bewegt hatte, seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. "Und du wirst Spaß haben!"

Mir war schleierhaft, wie man so etwas befehlen konnte. Spaß hatte man, oder man hatte ihn nicht, aber man konnte ihn nicht forcieren. Entsprechend wanderten meine Augenbrauen mit der mir eigenen Mischung aus Skepsis und Spott nach oben und sahen Hermione nur fragend an.

"Du wirst schon sehen." Hermione war wirklich von ihrer Idee überzeugt. "Überhaupt verstehe ich nicht, wieso es so etwas in der Zauberwelt nicht gibt. Und die Treffen zur Siegesfeier in Hogwarts sind nicht das Gleiche."

Es ging um ein Klassentreffen. Offenbar eine nicht unübliche Sache in der Muggelwelt. Soweit ich das Konzept verstanden hatte, trafen sich da die Leute, die zusammen zur Schule gegangen waren und im gleichen Jahr den Abschluss gemacht hatten, um sich einfach mal wieder zu sehen und zu erfahren, wie es den anderen in der Zwischenzeit ergangen war. Etwas, das angesichts von sechzig Millionen Muggeln im Vereinigten Königreich durchaus Sinn machte, konnte man seine Schulkameraden in dieser Menge doch schnell aus den Augen verlieren. In der Zaubergesellschaft hingegen... Ich denke, ich erwähnte schon, dass hier jeder jeden kannte, und man sich dem Ganzen eigentlich nur durch Landesflucht entziehen konnte. Was hieß, dass man entweder buchstäblich das Land verließ, oder im Fall von Zauberern und Hexen mit entsprechendem Muggelhintergrund sein Glück in der Muggelwelt suchte.

Dennoch war Hermione fest entschlossen, ein solches Treffen zu organisieren, und sie hatte ja irgendwie auch Recht insofern als die jährlichen Zusammenkünfte in Hogwarts zur Feier des Siegs über den dunklen Lord Voldemort zu schmerzbehaftet waren. Denn mit der Erinnerung an den Sieg kamen unweigerlich auch wieder die Erinnerungen an all jene hoch, die für den Sieg ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Fred...

Aber Hermione ging es dabei noch um mehr. Sie hatte nämlich entdeckt, dass Hannah Abbott vor kurzem den Tropfenden Kessel von ihrem Großonkel Tom übernommen hatte. Doch auch wenn das Lokal damit in der Familie geblieben war, gab es genug Stammgäste, die den Generationswechsel mehr als argwöhnisch betrachteten. Was wiederum zur Folge hatte, dass sie mehrheitlich beschlossen, erst einmal andere Etablissements mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren, um von dort aus zu beobachten, ob der Tropfende Kessel sich unter der Leitung von Miss Abbott halten konnte. Was natürlich jeder Logik entbehrte - wie sollte sich ein Lokal halten können, dem die Gäste fehlten, weil sie dem neuen Besitzer keine Chance gaben? -, aber die Zauberwelt war nun mal auch nicht gerade für ihre Logik bekannt. Wer brauchte schon Logik, wenn er Magie hatte?

Und so hatte Hermione die Idee entwickelt, ein Klassentreffen im Tropfenden Kessel zu organisieren. Es würde den Leuten in der Winkelgasse zeigen, dass insbesondere jene Generation, die als die Helden von Hogwarts bekannt waren, Hannah ihr Vertrauen schenkte, was wiederum den regulären Gästestrom ankurbeln sollte. Was einer gewissen Logik nicht entbehrte, aber Hermione war ja auch die ersten elf Jahre ihres Lebens in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen und somit mit dem Prinzip der Logik wohl vertraut.

Da aber unsere Gesellschaft wirklich nicht besonders groß war, und zudem durch den Krieg noch weiter dezimiert worden war, rentierte ein striktes Klassentreffen nicht. Insbesondere nicht, da man davon ausgehen musste, dass es immer auch Absagen geben würde. Also hatte Hermione beschlossen, zu diesem Treffen all jene einzuladen, die ihren Abschluss in den 1990ern gemacht hatten, den Krieg überlebt hatten und nicht hinterher in Azkaban gelandet waren. Kriterien, die ich durchaus erfüllte. Und ich hatte auch nicht wirklich einen guten Grund abzusagen. Etwas, das Hermione sehr wohl bewusst war.

Ich seufzte. "Also schön... wann soll das Ganze noch mal stattfinden?"

"Am ersten August", sagte Hermione auch prompt. "Denn egal ob von der Muggelseite oder per Flohnetzwerk, für uns alle begann das Abenteuer Hogwarts im Sommer davor mit einem Einkauf in der Winkelgasse und damit im Tropfenden Kessel."

Das musste man Hermione wirklich lassen: Das Argument zog durchaus. Aber ich bezweifelte, dass es viele Hexen und Zauberer gab, die ihre Logik wirklich zu schätzen wussten. Ich war mir noch nicht einmal sicher, ob ich sie wirklich zu schätzen wusste.

Und so mischte ich mich am ersten August unter all jene, die Hermiones Einladung entweder aus freien Stücken gefolgt waren, oder sich wie ich nicht ihren Überredungskünsten hatten entziehen können.

Man merkte insbesondere denjenigen, die in einem rein magischen Haushalt aufgewachsen waren, an, dass sie nicht so recht wussten, was sie von dieser Veranstaltung halten sollten. In einem aber waren wir uns einig: An Hannahs Service gab es nichts auszusetzen. Das Essen schmeckte und, vielleicht noch wichtiger, die Getränke drohten nicht schon nach der Hälfte des Abends auszugehen. Denn nichts täuschte so gut über Unsicherheit hinweg, wie ein Glas, an dem man sich festhalten konnte. Und derlei glasverdächtige Momente gab es viele an diesem Abend, mich eingeschlossen.

Aber was erwartete ich auch? Dank Tom war es mir nie wirklich gelungen, eine enge Beziehung zu meinen direkten Klassenkameraden aufzubauen. Und wenn wir einander jetzt begegneten, gerade in größeren Gruppen, fielen die Lücken, die der Krieg hinterlassen hatte, zu deutlich auf, um unbemerkt zu bleiben. Am anderen Ende des Spektrums waren jene, die ihren Abschluss bereits gemacht hatten, ehe ich die heiligen Hallen von Hogwarts überhaupt betreten hatte. Oder zu sehr mit ihren Prüfungen beschäftigt waren, um von einer Erstklässlerin, die einen Basilisken durch die Schule spazieren führte, Notiz zu nehmen. Leute, also, die ich nur dem Namen oder Familienzugehörigkeit nach kannte.

Und doch fand ich gerade diese Gruppe am faszinierendsten, auch wenn ich mich nicht zu ihnen gesellte, um mit ihnen zu reden. Viel lieber beobachtete ich sie. Hier waren Menschen, die in ihrem Leben schon Wurzeln geschlagen hatten, sich entschieden hatten, womit und mit wem sie jenes Leben verbringen wollten. Und die Spannungen, die zwischen manchen von ihnen bei diesem Treffen zu Tage traten, ließen mich ahnen, dass so mancher diese Entscheidungen vielleicht nicht direkt bereute, aber zumindest spürte, dass es etwas Besseres gegeben hätte. Oder hätte geben können... Blicke, die Hexen und Zauberer tauschten, die von unausgesprochenen Wünschen und unerfüllten Sehnsüchten sprachen...

Oh, wie war ich versucht, mein Tarot-Deck hervorzuholen und mir meine Ahnungen von den Karten bestätigen zu lassen. Aber ich konnte mich ja schlecht ausklinken, in eine dunkle Ecke setzen und meine Neugier befriedigen. Hermione würde mich garantiert aufstöbern und zwingen wieder Spaß zu haben. Unwillkürlich rollte ich mit den Augen.

Natürlich war ich nicht die einzige, der diese Blicke auffielen. Spannend wurde es aber immer nur dann, wenn dem jeweiligen Rivalen (zum Teil noch aus Schultagen, insbesondere, was missglückte Karrieren betraf) oder dem entsprechenden Ehegesponst diese Blicke auffielen. Die gezischten Warnungen, hinterlistig-hämisch-spitzen Kommentare und unterschwellig brodelnden Wutvulkane kurz vor dem Ausbruch waren zumindest für Außenstehende wie mich ziemlich amüsant.

Gerade drängte eine Hexe mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in die Runde ihren Gatten ins Freie, damit dieser sich abkühlen konnte. Natürlich war die Hexe nicht ganz unschuldig daran, dass ihr Mann frische Luft brauchte, hatte sie doch sehr wohl die Aufmerksamkeit eines offenbar alten Schulschwarms genossen. Ich konnte darüber nur grinsen. Wie viele dieser Szenen ließen sich vermeiden, wären die Leute nur etwas ehrlicher?

Das war das Gute an Harry und mir. Wir hatten früh erkannt, dass wir doch nicht für einander bestimmt waren, hatten uns im Einvernehmen getrennt und so tat es jetzt noch nicht einmal weh, ihn in Begleitung von Daphne Greengrass zu sehen. Im Gegenteil, ich freute mich für ihn. Ich konnte auch sehen, dass es zwischen ihnen etwas Ernstes war, auch wenn sie sich dessen vielleicht noch nicht bewusst waren. Aber ehrlich, Harry brauchte eine Slytherin-Präsenz in seinem Leben, damit er sein volles Potenzial entwickeln konnte. Seit er vor all den Jahren den Sprechenden Hut davon überzeugt hatte, ihn zu einem Gryffindor zu machen, hatte er seine eigene Slytherin-Seite mit aller Macht unterdrückt. Dabei war sie ein Teil von ihm. Wobei ich verstehen kann, dass er, Malfoy sei Dank, auch keine wirkliche Lust hatte, seine Slytherin-Seite zuzulassen. Schließlich wollte er nicht wie dieser Idiot dastehen, der nur dem Namen nach zu jener Zeit ein Slytherin war. Denn erst nach dem Krieg hatte Draco Malfoy all jene Züge entwickelt, die sein Schulhaus auszeichneten...

Ich suchte Harry in der Menge und lächelte, als ich ihn und Daphne im Gespräch mit Lee Jordan und Marfalda Perkins sah.

Er bemerkte meinen Blick und erwiderte das Lächeln, das noch breiter wurde, als ich mit dem Kinn knapp auf Daphne wies und zustimmend meine beiden Daumen hob.

Neben ihm blickte nun auch Lee zu mir hinüber, doch noch ehe wir auch nur einen Distanzgruß austauschen konnten, schien er abgelenkt zu werden. Auf jeden Fall wandte er fast augenblicklich den Kopf - und ich war mir verdammt sicher, dass es nicht war, weil er mich nicht ansehen wollte - und unwillkürlich folgte ich seinem Blick. Keine Sekunde zu früh, als eine Hexe, ich glaube sie war in Percys Jahrgang, Oliver Wood eine schallende Ohrfeige gab.

Ich blinzelte. Woher hatte Lee gewusst, dass zwischen den beiden gleich etwas geschehen würde? Denn er hatte eindeutig ein oder zwei Sekunden vor der Ohrfeige zu ihnen hinübergesehen und sie waren nicht wirklich in Hörweite gewesen. Unwillkürlich begann ich Lee heimlich zu beobachten und wurde im Laufe der nächsten Stunde noch mehrfach Zeuge dieses Phänomens. Immer schien er knapp vorher zu wissen, wenn zwischen zwei oder mehr der Anwesenden sich etwas zusammenbraute, egal ob gut oder schlecht. Ja, selbst den unvermuteten Heiratsantrag von Neville Longbottom an Hannah schien er zwei Sekunden im Voraus zu ahnen. Aber gut, selbst ich hatte gespürt, dass zwischen den beiden etwas in der Luft lag. Insbesondere von Neville ging diese Energie aus, die mich, wann immer ich mich an diesem Abend in seiner Nähe aufgehalten hatte, nach meinen Tarot-Karten hatte tasten lassen.

Es hätte mich wenig überraschen dürfen, dass es Lee nicht entging, dass ich ihn beobachtete, und doch war ich überrascht, als er plötzlich neben mir auftauchte, während ich mir an der Bar einen weiteren Drink organisierte.

"Ich dachte mir, ich erspare es dir, mich mit Blicken zu suchen und geselle ich einfach zu dir", sagte er und grinste mich an.

"Ach ja? Und was, wenn ich nicht dich mit Blicken suche, sondern die Unterhaltung, die du mir unweigerlich bietest, wenn du plötzlich bestimmte Personen in der Menge wie magnetisiert anschaust?", gab ich prompt zurück. Ich würde natürlich in so einer Situation nie zugeben, dass ich es durchaus genossen hatte, auch einfach nur Lee anzusehen, wenn mal eben nichts passierte. Zumindest würde ich es nicht während der ersten fünf Minuten einer Unterhaltung zugeben.

Lee lachte und verbeugte sich knapp. "Stets zu Diensten. Aber auch in diesem Fall sollte es dir meine Nähe erlauben, die Unterhaltung noch besser zu genießen, kann ich dich doch so anstumpen und dir signalisieren, dass es gleich wieder losgeht."

Ich weiß auch nicht mehr, wie es dann weiterging, jedenfalls blieb Lee für den Rest des Abends an meiner Seite. Oder ich an seiner. Wer weiß das schon so genau. Wir unterhielten uns und stellten beide überrascht fest, dass wir mehr waren als nur die Schwester/der beste Freund von Fred und George Weasley. Und während wir uns unterhielten schien da jene ganz eigene Energie zwischen uns zu wachsen, die letztlich dazu führte, dass ich ihn auf dem Weg zu Georges Wohnung, von wo aus wir beide jeweils nach Hause flohen wollten, an eine Hauswand presste.

* * *

Wie sich das gehörte, passierte an dem Abend außer ein paar Küssen, die eindeutig nach mehr schmeckten, nichts weiter. Denn wie es sich für ältere Brüder gehörte, steckte George genau im falschen Moment den Kopf zur Tür heraus, um zu fragen, wann wir denn nun seinen Flohkamin zu nutzen gedachten. Weshalb wir also mit dem Küssen aufhörten und brav nach Hause flohten. Und zwar jeder in sein eigenes Zuhause. Schließlich ist es mehr als peinlich die Frage 'Zu dir oder zu mir' im Beisein seines großen Bruders zu stellen.

Dennoch ging mir dieses Mehr, das ich in den Küssen geschmeckt hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf und so beschloss ich zwei Tage später Lee eine Eule zu schicken und ihn ganz offiziell - also zumindest zwischen uns beiden - zu fragen, ob er Lust hätte, mit mir auszugehen. Natürlich mit Vorschlag von Datum, Uhrzeit und einer Idee, was ich unternehmen wollte, auch wenn ich Lee nur schrieb, es wäre eine Überraschung. Aber seien wir ehrlich, nichts ist peinlicher, als mangels entsprechender Planung eine langwierige Eulenkorrespondenz zu starten, wo man Tag und Zeit abklärte und schließlich noch mit dem Dilemma konfrontiert war, sich am Tag vorher zu überlegen, was man unternehmen konnte und schlussendlich keine bessere Idee als ein Abendessen in den Drei Besen oder so hatte. So was von nicht mein Stil. Jetzt nichts gegen ein nettes Abendessen oder die Drei Besen, aber diese Kombination war in meinen Augen mehr etwas für einen Dateabend, wenn man bereits als Paar galt oder gar zusammen lebte. Andernfalls verkam so ein Abendessen nämlich schnell zu einem Verhöressen, wo die jeweils andere Partei möglichst viele Details über einen herausfinden wollte - selbst wenn in der Zauberergesellschaft man ja eigentlich jeden schon genug kannte. Nun war es nicht so, dass ich Lee nicht durchaus das ein oder andere über mich mitteilen wollte - und im Gegenzug über ihn erfahren wollte -, aber ich wollte eben noch mehr von einem Date. Ich wollte, dass es selbst dann, wenn es bei dem einen Date blieb, wir einen schönen Abend hatten, auf den wir gerne zurückblickten und nicht sofort mit einem 'Leider nichts geworden'-Date assoziierten.

Zu meiner großen Freude sagte Lee zu. Er war ein wenig überrascht, als ich ihm schrieb, er solle bequeme Muggelkleidung tragen, aber auch neugierig und kein bisschen ablehnend, was ich als vielversprechend empfand.

Schließlich war es soweit. Wir trafen uns auf der Muggelseite des Tropfenden Kessels, aber noch innerhalb des Muggel-Abwehr-Bereichs.

Die Begrüßung war so, wie man sie wohl erwarten konnte. Ein breites Grinsen auf beiden Seiten, das deutlich zeigte, dass man sich freute, den anderen zu sehen, gefolgt von unweigerlicher Verlegenheit, weil man nicht recht wusste, wie man nun reagieren sollte. Sollte man dort weitermachen, wo man neulich Nacht aufgehört hatte und einen Begrüßungskuss tauschen? Oder wäre das zu forsch und man verdarb es sich damit womöglich? Was aber, wenn das Gegenüber einen Kuss erhoffte? Erwartete? Verdarb man es sich dann nicht womöglich, wenn man keinen Begrüßungskuss anbot? Und darüber sprechen ging ja schon mal gar nicht. Total normal also. Was wiederum in dieser Verlegenen Pause zwischen Grinsen und nächster Handlung mündete. Bis ich mir einen Ruck gab - immerhin war ich ja die Initiatorin dieses Dates - und Lees Hand ergriff. Noch ehe er recht reagieren konnte, fragte ich: "Vertraust du mir?"

Verdutzt sah er mich an.

Also wiederholte ich meine Frage. Aber ich fügte netterweise hinzu: "Dann könnte ich uns zum Ort des Geschehens apparieren. Denn ja, ich habe etwas besseres im Sinn, als einfach nur durch die Winkelgasse zu schlendern und hinterher bei Hannah oder Fortescue etwas zu essen."

Lee lachte. "Das will ich doch auch hoffen", sagte er. "Wo ich mich doch extra für dich in Schale geworfen habe." Er warf kokett seine Dreadlocken in den Nacken.

Nun war es an mir zu lachen. Dabei musste ich zugeben, dass ihm das schimmernd grüne Hemd zur Blue Jeans wirklich gut stand. Ich ertappte mich bei dem Gedanken, wie das Ensemble wohl aussähe, wenn das Hemd aufgeknöpft und sein bloßer Oberkörper darunter zu sehen wäre und konnte nur mit Mühe ein Erröten unterdrücken. 'Ron im Kermit-Tanga, Ron im Kermit-Tanga, Ron im...' Okay, diese Hürde wäre erfolgreich umschifft, doch der Blick, den Lee mir zuwarf, ließ erahnen, dass er zumindest eine fundierte Vermutung hatte, wohin meine Gedanken gerade abgedriftet waren. Und damit meine ich nicht jenen über meinen Bruder.

"Aber ja, ich vertraue dir", sagte Lee da und drückte meine Hand.

Ich konzentrierte mich und kurz darauf fanden wir beide uns zwischen zwei Müllcontainern am Hinterausgang eines Gebäudes, das an eine alte Lagerhalle erinnerte, wieder. Ich war ziemlich stolz, die Position so genau getroffen zu haben, hatte ich doch extra ein paar Tage zuvor die Umgebung nach der besten Apparierstelle erkundet.

"Interessanter Ort...", kommentierte Lee und sah sich suchend um.

Ich schlug ihn leicht auf den Oberarm. "Wusstest du noch nicht, dass ich eine heimliche Meuchelmörderin bin und unschuldige Jungs in dunkle Gassen locke, um dort meinen gefährlichen Neigungen nachzugehen?" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ehrlich, wo sollte man sonst in der Muggelwelt unbemerkt hinapparieren? Noch dazu, wo mittlerweile fast überall diese Videokameras alles überwachten und die Bilder an weiter entfernte Zentralen sendeten? Immerhin erachteten Muggel Müllcontainer noch nicht als überwachenswert...

Um Lee aber nicht noch mehr Zeit für ähnliche dumme Kommentare zu geben, zog ich ihn einfach hinter mir her, an den Müllcontainern vorbei und um die Ecke in Richtung des hellerleuchteten Vordereingangs.

Schmunzelnd war Lee mir gefolgt, doch als er das beleuchtete Schild über dem Eingang las, wurden seine Augen groß. "Ein Indoor-Spielplatz?"

Ich nickte. "Komplett mit Trampolinen und Bällebad."

"Aber..."

Obwohl er den Satz unvollendet ließ, hörte ich trotzdem das ungesagte 'ist das nicht was für Kinder?'. "Donnerstags ist Erwachsenenabend. Keine Kinder. Nur Leute wie du und ich, die Spaß haben wollen."

Jetzt leuchteten Lees Augen. "Ich war seit dem Kindergarten nicht mehr in einem Bällebad."

Ich war noch nie in einem Bällebad, fand das Konzept aber faszinierend, seit Harry mir erzählt hatte, dass dies zu seinen schönsten Kindheitserinnerungen gehörte. Offenbar hatten die Dursleys ihn immer im Möbelhaus im Kinderland abgeliefert, wenn sie für Dudley neue Möbel suchten, oder eine neue Sofagarnitur fürs Wohnzimmer, weil die alte schon durchgesessen war, oder stabilere Stühle für die Küche... Die Zauberwelt kannte so etwas nicht. Magische Möbelgeschäfte nutzten die Macht von Verwandlung und Runen, um die Verwandlung dauerhaft zu machen. Somit bedurfte es keiner großen Ausstellungsräume und erst recht keiner Kinderspielwelten. Und als ich davon erfuhr, war ich natürlich längst zu alt dafür. Heute aber würde ich es endlich ausprobieren können.

Der Indoor-Spielplatz hielt genau das, was ich mir davon versprochen hatte. Kletterbrücken und Riesenrutschen, Trampoline und Schaumstoffgruben. Wir probierten sogar das Laserspiel aus, auch wenn es uns irgendwie irrwitzig vorkam, mit farbigen Lichtstrahlen, die nichts weiter als eben das waren, auf die übrigen Mitspieler zu schießen.

Während einer Verschnaufpause taten wir uns an Pommes und Cola gütlich, die wir beim Imbiss kauften.

„Eine wirklich tolle Idee", sagte Lee.

Ich grinste ihn glücklich an und nickte. „Viel besser als warten müssen, bis man eigene Kinder hat, die alt genug für solche Orte sind, aber noch nicht groß genug, um sich zu trauen ohne Mama oder Papa zu rutschen." Das war es nämlich, was die meisten meiner Klassenkameraden machten. Das war es, was meine eigenen Eltern getan hatten, wie mir meine Mutter gestanden hatte, als es noch so aussah, als wäre das zwischen mir und Harry etwas fürs Leben. Heute wusste kaum noch jemand, dass meine Mutter begeisterte Koboldstein-Spielerin war.

Im gleichen Augenblick hätte ich mich für diese Worte ohrfeigen können. Wer sprach schon beim ersten Date über Kinder? Was musste Lee jetzt von mir denken? Schnell redete ich weiter. „Ich mein, irgendwann möchte ich natürlich schon Kinder haben, aber… nicht bevor ich nicht genau weiß, wer ich bin."

„Wer du bist?", fragte Lee und sah mich forschend an.

Ich atmete unhörbar auf, denn immerhin hatte sich sein Gesicht nicht verschlossen und er innerlich die Flucht bei diesem Thema angetreten. „Wer ist Ginny Weasley? Das jüngste Kind von Arthur und Molly Weasley? Die einzige Tochter der beiden? Das jüngste Weasley-Kind, das einmal mehr die Lehrer von Hogwarts mit diesem Namen und dem roten Haar konfrontiert? Die nächste Gryffindor in einer langen Reihe von Weasley-Gryffindors? Ersatz-Sucherin nachdem Harry Potter Spielverbot bekommen hat? Jägerin im Jahr darauf? Widerstandskämpferin während der Todesserherrschaft in Hogwarts? Die Ex-Freundin von Dem-der-Voldemort-besiegt-hat? Die Jägerin der Holyhead Harpies? Ehemalige Profi-Quidditchspielerin?" Wow, bis ich das alles so aufzählte, war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie viele Dinge es gab, worüber man mich identifizieren konnte ohne doch zu wissen, wer ich wirklich war. „Aber wer bin ich wirklich?" Vielleicht wusste ich es selbst nicht.

Lee aber schien mich zu verstehen, denn er nickte. „Und du möchtest diese Liste nicht mit ‚Frau von X und Mutter von Y' fortsetzen, ehe du nicht weißt, wer du wirklich bist."

Ich nickte und schloss die Augen. Bis ich es ausgesprochen hatte, war mir nie bewusst gewesen, wie sehr ich mich davor fürchtete, von den letzten beiden Merkmalen erdrückt zu werden. Und dass ich mich nicht darauf reduzieren lassen wollte. Diese Erkenntnis war so überwältigend, dass ich für einen Moment meiner Stimme nicht traute und schwieg. Dann aber öffnete ich wieder die Augen und sagte: „Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb Harry und ich uns getrennt haben." Wenn ich schon beim ersten Date über Kinder sprach, konnte ich auch gleich noch das nächste Fettnäpfchen mitnehmen und über meinen Ex reden. Und es war ja nicht so, dass Lee nichts von meiner Beziehung zu Harry wusste. Jeder kannte schließlich jeden. „Wir wollten beide zwar Kinder, aber er wollte sie so bald wie möglich… Gleichzeitig aber war er nicht bereit, seinen Beruf dafür aufzugeben. Er liebt seinen Job als Auror. Aber der Dienst macht es unmöglich gleichzeitig Vollzeitvater zu sein. Und er sah ein, dass es unfair von ihm wäre, zu verlangen, dass ich stattdessen meine Karriere aufgebe, wenn ich das nicht wollte. Was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt definitiv nicht wollte."

„Und dennoch hast du deine Karriere als Jägerin bei den Harpies seither aufgegeben." Fragend sah Lee mich an.

„Das war später und hatte andere Gründe", erwiderte ich ausweichend, denn ich fand, ich hatte schon mehr als genug über mich und meine Vergangenheit gesprochen. „Erzähl ich dir vielleicht bei einem anderen Date." Ich grinste ihn an und freute mich, als er das Grinsen erwiderte, verhieß es doch, dass ich den Abend nicht verbockt hatte. „Wie sieht es mir dir aus? Wer bist du?"

„Du meinst außer Schlafsaalgenosse der Zwillinge, Dritter im Bunde bei diversen Streichen, Quidditchstadionsprecher während meiner Hogwartszeit, Gryffindorabsolvent, Radiomoderator eines Untergrundsenders während Voldemorts Herrschaft, Sohn meiner Eltern und Bruder meiner Schwestern und Date von Ginny Weasley an diesem Abend?"

Ich lachte. „Genau."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir davon etwas bei unserem nächsten Date zeige? Denn jetzt will ich erst noch eine Runde Trampolinspringen, ehe der Spielplatz zumacht."

* * *

Es dauerte fast eine Woche, ehe Lee mir eine Eule schickte, und natürlich fragte ich mich die ganze Zeit, ob ich nicht vielleicht doch bei unserem Date zu viel und vor allem zu den falschen Themen gesagt hatte. Dabei hatte er mich zum Abschied wieder auf diese Weise geküsst, die mir sagte, dass er nach wie vor an mir interessiert war. Und dass es an dem Abend nur deshalb nur bei Küssen blieb, weil er nichts überstürzen wollte und es noch weitere Dates geben würde, wo man weitergehen konnte. Dass wir Zeit hatten…

Es grenzte fast schon an ein Wunder, dass ich der Versuchung widerstand, mir selbst die Karten zu legen und zu schauen, was die Zukunft für Lee und mich bereit hielt. Aber ich hatte meine Lektion gelernt. Denn natürlich hatte ich mir als Teenager die Karten gelegt, um zu sehen, ob ich bei Harry überhaupt eine Chance hatte. Und die Antwort von Nein, Ja, Nein, Ja, Nein war mehr als verwirrend gewesen. Zugegeben, rückblickend hatten die Karten Recht behalten. Denn Nein, zu dem Zeitpunkt, da ich sie gelegt hatte, hatte ich keine Chance bei Harry, weil er mich nur als Rons kleine Schwester wahrnahm und Mädchen gerade erst als attraktive, begehrenswerte Wesen entdeckte. Ja, weil ich in meinem fünften Schuljahr es schaffte, dass er in mir mehr als Rons kleine Schwester sah. Nein, weil er im Sommer darauf mit mir Schluss machte, um Horcruxe jagen zu gehen. Ja, weil wir nach dem Sieg über Voldemort wieder zusammenkamen. Und Nein, weil wir uns letztlich doch getrennt haben.

Damals hatte ich das Ergebnis natürlich für falsch gehalten und vermutet, dass es mir einfach nicht gegeben war, die eigene Zukunft mit den Karten vorher zu sagen. Und jetzt, da ich die Wahrheit wusste, war ich dennoch der Ansicht, dass ich mit meinem Leben besser fuhr, wenn ich nicht im Vorfeld alles wusste. Denn was, wenn ich mit Lee etwas Ähnliches vor mir hatte? Bei jedem Hoch würde ich auf das nächste Tief warten und das Hoch nicht genießen können. Und auch wenn ich bei einem Tief wusste, dass womöglich ein nächstes Hoch kam, verrieten mir die Karten damit ja noch nicht, wie lange das Tief andauern würde. Was unweigerlich zu viel zu viel Grübelei führen würde und Kopfschmerzen und Bauchschmerzen und Herzschmerzen und allgemein es nicht wert war. Lieber das Leben so erleben, wie es kam, auch wenn das manchmal hieß zu warten und zu zweifeln.

Entsprechend erleichtert war ich, als endlich der geflügelte Postbote erschien und er fragte, ob ich Lust hätte, mit ihm auf ein Konzert zu gehen. Dresscode wäre magisch und clubtauglich, da das Konzert im Sticks and Stones wäre, einem Zaubernachtclub, in dem hin und wieder exklusive Musikereignisse stattfanden. Ob ich Lust hätte? Was fragte er noch lange?

Es folgten zehn weitere quälend lange Tage und hätte ich nicht meine Arbeit gehabt, wäre ich wohl durchgedreht. So aber überstand ich die Zeit, wenn auch gefühlt nur gerade so...

„Wow!"

Ich drehte mich um und sah Lee, der mich ganz unverhohlen bewunderte. Ich grinste und vollführte eine langsame Pirouette. Ich wusste sehr wohl, dass die eng geschnittene türkisblaue Robe mit den rauchsilbernen Akzenten mir sehr gut stand. Ich bekam nicht sehr oft die Gelegenheit, mich schick zu machen – schicke Kleidung war nämlich trotz aller Zauber in den meisten Fällen reichlich unpraktisch – und so hatte ich die Gelegenheit genutzt.

„Wirklich wow!" Lee kam zu mir hinüber und legte den Arm um meine Taille. „Da werde ich heute Abend wohl die ganze Zeit in deiner Nähe bleiben müssen. Sonst wirst du dich unmoralischer Angebote kaum erwehren können."

„Und was, wenn ich es genau darauf anlege?", fragte ich schelmisch.

„Dann werde ich dich wohl mit meinem eigenen unmoralischen Angebot entschädigen müssen."

Ich lachte. „Dann scheint mein Plan ja aufzugehen."

Er stimmte in das Lachen ein. „Komm, lass uns gehen", sagte er und nahm meine Hand, während wir durch den magischen Bezirk von Aberystwyth gingen, um zum Sticks and Stones zu gelangen.

An diesem Abend war die Tanzfläche des Clubs mit lauter kleinen Tischen an denen zwei bis vier Personen Platz fanden gefüllt, während im vorderen Teil eine Bühne mit Klavier aufgebaut worden war.

„Du hast mir noch gar nicht verraten, wer heute Abend hier spielt. Und wie du an Karten für das Konzert gekommen bist", sagte ich. Schließlich wusste ich aus Erfahrung, dass die Konzerte hier so exklusiv waren, dass es einer Einladung durch den Clubbesitzer bedurfte, ehe man überhaupt Karten kaufen konnte.

„Berufsgeheimnis", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Und es spielt heute Abend Norah Jones."

Der Name kam mir bekannt vor, doch ich konnte ihn nicht sofort zuordnen. „Dann bin ich mal gespannt. Ich bin nur froh, dass es nicht Celestina Warbeck ist."

Wir nahmen an einem der kleinen Seitentische für zwei Platz und bestellten Getränke.

„Du wärst auch mit mir hierher gegangen, wenn es Celestina Warbeck wäre?", fragte Lee nun, schließlich hatte ich ja zugesagt, ohne zu wissen, welcher Künstler auftrat.

„Hey, das Date wäre schließlich mit dir und nicht mit Miss Warbeck. Wobei ich dann ein ernsthaftes Wort mit dir über deinen Musikgeschmack hätte reden müssen", verteidigte ich mich.

„Dann fühle ich mich geschmeichelt und bin erleichtert, dass du nicht versuchen musst, meinen Musikgeschmack zu korrigieren. Wobei ich nicht verstehen kann, was du gegen die gute Miss Warbeck hast." Er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Ich habe nichts gegen sie, denn hätte ich etwas, würde ich es einsetzten. Aber nein, es ist einfach nur so, dass ich als Kind eine Überdosis von ihr abbekommen habe, weshalb ich sie jetzt allenfalls noch zu Weihnachten ertrage." Meine Mutter hatte schließlich im WWN kaum etwas anderes gehört. Wobei es in der Radiolandschaft der magischen Welt nicht wirklich eine Alternative gab.

Eine schlanke junge Frau mit dunklem Haar, etwa in unserem Alter, betrat die Bühne. Norah Jones. Ihr Gesicht sagte mir nichts, half mir nicht das Rätsel zu lösen, woher ich ihren Namen kannte. Doch als sie dann mit ihrem ersten Song anfing, weiteten sich meine Augen. Ich kannte das Lied! Ich sah Lee an und da wusste ich auch, woher ich den Namen kannte. Ich grinste. Jetzt wusste ich auch, wie er an die Karten gekommen war.

„Aber hast du sie in deiner Sendung nicht immer als Muggelsängerin angekündigt?", fragte ich zwischen zwei Stücken.

„Sie ist eine Squib und wie viele Künstler in beiden Welten zu Hause und akzeptiert", erklärte er. „Aber richtig erfolgreich ist sie derzeit nur in der Muggelwelt. Doch woher weißt du von meiner Sendung?"

„Du vergisst wohl, dass ich in jenem denkwürdigen Jahr, wo du mit meinen Brüdern den Piratensender unterhalten hast, in Hogwarts war. Es war einer der wenigen Lichtblicke. Die ganze Schülerschaft hat den Sender gehört, sogar die Slytherins."

„Sogar die Slytherins?" Fragend sah er mich an.

War es Unglaube? Oder wollte er nur herausfinden, woher ich mein Wissen diesbezüglich hatte? „Sie hassten die Herrschaft der Carrows genauso sehr wie wir. Und es war für sie nicht weniger gefährlich. Als Slytherins, als Kinder von Todessern, oder gar Todesser selbst, wurde von ihnen erwartet, dass sie regelrecht freudig an den Folterungen teilnahmen. Sie hatten keine Wahl. Aber glaubst du wirklich, sie hätten Spaß daran gehabt, Elfjährige zu foltern? Wer von ihnen auch nur ein Fünkchen Verstand hatte, lernte schnell, wie man wahlweise die Farbe des Fluchs markierte, oder zumindest die Stärke des Fluchs regulierte. Und wir übrigen lernten schnell, mitzuspielen und so zu tun als hätte uns ein Cruciatus mit voller Wucht getroffen."

Er blinzelte überrascht. „Das tut mir leid. Es wird so viel über dieses Jahr gesprochen… Aber diese Dinge… irgendwie finden sie nie Gehör."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist schon okay. Wir reden alle nicht viel darüber. Vielleicht, weil wir uns alle sagen: Im Vergleich zu denen, die in die Internierungslager kamen, ging es uns noch gut. Und vielleicht war dem auch so. Und es wird vermutlich noch eine Weile dauern, bis den Menschen allgemein auffällt, dass ein Großteil der Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und den anderen Häusern beginnend mit meinem und dem Jahrgang darüber zu einem Großteil verschwunden ist. Einfach, weil wir die Wahrheit über die anderen kennen." Ich lachte kurz. „Sogar Pansy Parkinson hat uns geholfen, auch wenn sie die meisten von uns absolut nicht leiden konnte. Sie hat unter den Slytherinmädchen einen Kalender herumgehen lassen, wo jede eingetragen hat, wann sie ihre Tage hat und dann als Slytherinvertrauensschülerin in der Krankenstation immer die Antikrampftränke geholt. Und alle Tränke, die sie nicht brauchten, hat sie uns zukommen lassen. Was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie immer auf der doppelten Dosis bestanden hat und nicht alle Mädchen den Trank brauchten, ziemlich viele waren. Sie wusste, dass sie uns keine Anti-Cruciatus- oder ausgemachten Schmerztränke besorgen konnte, aber sie ging davon aus, dass diese Hexentränke auch gegen Krämpfe nach einem Cruciatus helfen. Und sie hatte Recht. Es war nicht viel, aber es half." Innerlich gratulierte ich mir dazu, mal wieder bei einem Date ein dateuntaugliches Thema gefunden zu haben. Folter von Minderjährigen gepaart mit Menstruationsbeschwerden… Irgendjemand im göttlichen Pantheon nahm es mir vermutlich wirklich übel, dass ich nicht an ihn glaubte und legte mir jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal solche Themen in den Mund. Dabei wusste ich vermutlich noch nicht einmal, dass es diesen Gott gab, geschweige denn, dass ich an ihn (oder vielleicht war es auch eine sie) glauben sollte. Ich sollte dringend zu Hause eine Liste aller Themen erstellen, über die ich bei Dates nicht reden wollte, und mich dann mit einem entsprechenden Zauber belegen. So ging es schließlich nicht weiter. Wenn es mit Lee überhaupt noch weiterging.

„Clever!", sagte er da. „Und wenn ich meinen Schwestern glauben darf, sind diese Tränke wirklich ihr Gold wert."

Wie? Was? Er hatte Schwestern? Und sie ließen ihren Bruder von diesen Tränken wissen? Und er hatte damit keine Probleme? Wo bitte bekam man solch eine Familie her? Ich mein, wenn ich an die Reaktion meiner Brüder zurückdachte, als ich ausgerechnet während unseres Ägyptenurlaubs meine erste Regelblutung bekommen hatte… Mum war ziemlich peinlich gewesen, so stolz wie sie dagestanden und es der Familie verkündete hatte. Bis Bill ihr erklärte, dass sie das bitte nicht außerhalb der Familie kundtun sollte, da in der ägyptischen Zaubergesellschaft eine solche Verlautbarung die Einladung war, Heiratsangebote zu unterbreiten. Und er sei noch nicht bereit, seine kleine Schwester verheiratet zu sehen. Der Rest aber… betretenes Schweigen und Gesichtsausdrücke, die deutlich sagten, dass sie davon und allem, was damit zusammenhing, nichts hören wollten.

„Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht verraten, woher du von meinem neuen Sender weißt", erinnerte mich Lee an den Ausgangspunkt meines Diskurs'.

„Ich habe einfach mein Radio nie auf einen anderen Sender gestellt. Ich sagte ja schon, dass ich Celestina Warbeck nicht mag. Da höre ich schon lieber statisches Rauschen. Bis, eines Abends, plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher zu hören war."

„Und du hast noch immer das Radio auf der gleichen Frequenz stehen", schloss Lee. „Auch wenn es dort nur von Montag bis Donnerstag immer abends eine dreistündige Sendung, konzipiert für Hogwartsschüler, gibt."

Ich nickte. „Wieso sollte ich auch den Sender wechseln?"

Er grinste und verbeugte sich leicht wie zum Dank. „Wenn du es auch hörst, hat mein Traum von einem eigenen Sender, der jeden Tag und den ganzen Tag, auf Sendung ist, eine wirkliche Chance."

„Ist das dein Traum?", fragte ich. „Also, ich meine, dein großer Traum? Das, was du dir für dein Leben erhoffst?"

Er überlegte kurz. Offenbar hatte unser Gespräch vom letzten Mal darüber, dass ich wissen wollte, wer ich wirklich war, bei ihm bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen. „Vermutlich ist mein Traum eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie ich weiterhin Quidditch-Stadionsprecher sein kann, ohne am Hungertuch nagen zu müssen oder mich mit zusätzlichen Stunden bei deinem Bruder George im Laden über Wasser zu halten. Und ein eigener Radiosender ist dem Stadionsprecher deutlich näher, als Ersatztränkebrauer und ‚Vielen Dank für Ihren Einkauf bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze'-Verkäufer. Abgesehen davon, dass ich mit einem eigenen Radiosender der Jugend in Hogwarts jenen Teil der Muggelwelt näher bringen kann, den ich selbst während meiner Schulzeit schmerzlich vermisst habe – Pop- und Rockmusik in all ihrer Vielfalt."

Erst jetzt, wo er es aussprach, fiel mir auf, wie still es gerade für Muggelgeborene oder jene, die in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen waren, in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste. Auch wenn ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass Lee in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war. Aber ich hatte ja auch nicht gewusst, dass er Schwestern hatte. Wie es wohl für ihn in Hogwarts gewesen sein musste? Kein Fernsehen, kaum Radio, es sei denn man hatte eines im Schlafsaal – im Gemeinschaftsraum gab es immer irgendwelche gestressten älteren Schüler, die sich auf wichtige Prüfungen vorbereiten wollten und dabei nicht gestört werden wollten. Und wenn man dann noch, wie Lee, Musik so sehr liebte… „Und was müsste passieren, damit du mehr Stunden senden kannst?", fragte ich neugierig. Denn es konnte nicht nur am Geld liegen. Schließlich wusste ich, dass seit Beginn seiner regelmäßigen Sendetätigkeit immer mehr Unternehmen daran Interesse bekundet hatten, Werbung in seiner Sendung zu schalten und es war davon auszugehen, dass diese auch bereit wären, Werbung zu anderen Zeiten zu buchen.

„Mehr Moderatoren", sagte er, „die bereit sind, für einen Lohn, der kaum mehr als ein Taschengeld ist, zu arbeiten. Du weißt vielleicht, dass bei Muggelsendern die Moderatoren jeweils im Schnitt vier Stunden auf Sendung sind? Dazu kommen noch Mitarbeiter im Hintergrund, die ihnen Nachrichten aufbereiten. Und sie selbst müssen noch zu Themen recherchieren, die sie in ihren Sendungen neben der Musik ansprechen wollen. Dazu Musiklisten zusammenstellen. Für jede dieser Sendungen muss man noch mal mit mindestens zwei Stunden Hintergrundarbeit rechnen. Bei mir sind es derzeit noch pro Stunde Sendung eine Stunde Hintergrund, weil ich eben niemanden habe, der mir Nachrichten oder so aufbereitet und recherchiert."

Die Leidenschaft, mit der er sprach, beeindruckte mich. „Und wenn du während deiner Sendung ansprichst, dass du Nachwuchsmoderatoren suchst? Vielleicht kannst du ja in den Weihnachtsferien ein paar Tage Probearbeiten anbieten, oder Sommerjobs? Dann könntest du vielleicht zumindest allgemeine Themenrecherche oder so auf Vorrat ausgearbeitet bekommen? Und Schüler erwarten nicht viel mehr als ein Taschengeld als Lohn. Bestimmt gibt es unter ihnen ein paar, die genauso musikliebend sind wie du", schlug ich vor.

„Vermutlich hast du Recht. Ich habe auch schon daran gedacht. Aber es würde bedeuten, dieses Baby mit einem anderen zu Teilen. Mit deinen Brüdern war es anders, die kannte ich schließlich seit ich elf Jahre alt war… Aber jemand fremdes… Jemand, der am Ende vielleicht noch nicht einmal in Hogwarts war, als ich dort Siebtklässler war…"

Ich nickte. Ich konnte verstehen, wie schwer es war, sich mit so etwas gegenüber anderen zu öffnen. So war es mir schließlich auch gegangen, als ich im vergangenen Jahr ein zweites Büro eröffnet hatte. Aber am Ende hatte der Erfolg die Entscheidung gerechtfertigt. „Denk immer daran, du warst und bist ein Gryffindor." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

* * *

Nachdem Lee mir mit dem Konzert einen Einblick in seine Welt erlaubt hatte, fand ich es nur fair, wenn ich ihm etwas von mir offenbarte. Und es sollte natürlich nicht so etwas Schnödes wie Lieblingsessen – Mousse au Chocolat – oder die Lieblingsfarbe – rosa, steht mir nur überhaupt nicht – sein. Es dauerte ein paar Tage, ehe ich wusste, was ich ihm erzählen wollte und auch wie. Und ja, jene verschmähte Gottheit tanzte mal wieder vor Freude Tango. Aber ich war mir sicher, aus meiner Idee dennoch ein gutes Date machen zu können. Zumal es, sollte mein Plan aufgehen, Lee darauf vorbereiten würde, früher oder später die Wahrheit über meine Arbeit zu erfahren. Nicht, dass mein Beruf in irgendeiner Art illegal war. Er war nur auf seine Art sehr gefährlich und ich hatte selbst in meiner Familie nicht immer den Rückhalt gefunden, den ich mir dabei gewünscht hätte…

Nachdem ich aber erst einmal eine Idee für das Date hatte, galt es nur noch den Kalender zu konsultieren, um ein entsprechendes Angebot zu finden. Und obwohl es von der Idee bis zum endgültigen Plan nur ein paar Tage gewesen waren, nagte an mir schon wieder die Ungewissheit, ob ich mir nicht doch zu viel Zeit gelassen hatte und Lees Interesse vielleicht in der Zwischenzeit abgekühlt war. Aber ich erinnerte mich daran, dass auch ich eine Gryffindor war, schrieb die Einladung und schickte sie ihm per Eule. Natürlich mit dem Vermerk zum Dresscode – wieder einmal Muggel und leger –, und dass ich schon nachgeschaut hätte, und dieser Tag spielfrei in der Quidditchliga sei. Bei Wochenendnachmittagsterminen ein definitives Muss. Aber andererseits hätte ich an einem Quidditch-Samstag selbst arbeiten müssen...

Der Tag war sonnig und klar, doch die sich bunt färbenden Blätter an den Bäumen zeugten davon, dass der Sommer vorüber war. Dennoch musste ich gestehen, dass der Park des Anwesens, zu dem ich uns appariert hatte, durch den herbstlichen Anstrich durchaus hübsch anzusehen war.

„Ein Herrenhaus?", fragte Lee, als er das Gebäude durch den Zaun erblickte, und sah mich ein wenig skeptisch an. „Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, dass unser Date darin besteht, mit Malfoy oder Pucey Tee zu trinken."

Ich schnaubte belustigt. Aber es war genau die Art von Behausung, die ganz nach dem Geschmack unserer reinblütigen Zeitgenossen wäre. Andererseits… „Glaubst du ehrlich, Malfoy würde in so einer bescheidenen Hütte hausen? Und Pucey wäre vermutlich selbst Buckingham Palace noch zu klein. Außerdem, hätte ich bei so einer Teeverabredung ernsthaft Muggel und leger als Kleidung vorgeschlagen?"

Lee sah mich an und nickte. „Ja, hättest du. Genau deshalb."

Okay, damit hatte er vermutlich recht. Das klang ganz nach etwas, das ich durchaus getan hätte. Dennoch schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Keine Teestunde mit den Malfoys."

„Da bin ich aber erleichtert."

Ob Lee da vielleicht mit seinem Urteil etwas voreilig gewesen war? Ich war zwar immer noch von meiner Idee überzeugt, aber ich wusste nicht, ob er es genauso sehen würde. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, das herauszufinden. Ich ergriff seine Hand und führte ihn am Zaun entlang und um einen steinernen Eckpfeiler der Parkbegrenzung herum. Vor uns waren jetzt ein Parkplatz und das Eingangstor zum Park zu sehen und direkt vor dem Tor ein unübersehbarer Aufsteller, der auf die an diesem Wochenende stattfindende Hochzeitsmesse hinwies.

Wie zu erwarten, blieb Lee bei dessen Anblick abrupt stehen. „Woah, Weasley, Wink mit der Peitschenden Weide? Und das bei unserem, was, dritten Date? Ich dachte, das mit dem verzweifelt hätten wir schon geklärt…"

„Halt die Klappe!", erwiderte ich nur und war mir durchaus bewusst, dass das genau die Worte gewesen waren, die ich in jener Nacht im August auch gebraucht hatte. „Und das ist kein Wink mit der Peitschenden Weide. Das ist Unterhaltung vom Feinsten!"

Mehr als zweifelnd sah er mich an.

Ich grinste aber nur verschwörerisch und zog zwei verzauberte Stücke Pergament hervor. „Für Muggel wird es wie eine laminierte Hochzeitsplanungsliste aussehen…" Und ich reichte ihm eines.

„Hochzeits…planungs…liste…"

Ich fragte mich, wie hoch seine Augenbrauen noch wandern konnten. Langsam befürchtete ich, sie könnten sich von seinem Kopf lösen und sich auf den Weg zum Mond machen. Aber ich würde ihn auch ohne Augenbrauen noch sexy finden, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Dann aber brach er in ein Lachen aus. „Hässlichstes Hochzeitskleid?", wollte er wissen.

„Und es gibt Extrapunkte, wenn eben diese Monstrosität von nicht weniger als drei potenziellen Bräuten bewundert wird", fügte ich stolz hinzu.

„Tischschmuck, mit dem selbst Gilderoy Lockhart es geschafft hätte, Pixies in die Flucht zu schlagen?", las Lee weiter.

Ich nickte erneut. „Und was sagst du? Klingt das immer noch nach Wink mit der Peitschenden Weide oder nach Spaß?"

„Du verstehst es wirklich einen zu überraschen", sagte Lee nur und zog mich nun seinerseits in Richtung des Eingangstors.

Oh Lee, du hast ja noch keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich überraschen kann.

Wir hatten tatsächlich sehr viel Spaß. Auch wenn uns die übrigen Besucher immer wieder mit scheelen Seitenblicken straften, wenn wir beim Anblick kitschiger Deko eher in Lachen denn in Staunen ausbrachen. An irgendeinem Punkt begannen wir so zu tun, als würde Albus Dumbledore eine Hochzeit planen. Denn so sehr wir unseren verstorbenen Schulleiter als machtvollen Zauberer respektierten, so waren wir doch inzwischen entwöhnt genug, um uns einzugestehen, dass sein Geschmack in Sachen Kleidung doch beizeiten reichlich fragwürdig gewesen war. Und so diskutierten wir bald lebhaft darüber, ob Stuhlhussen mit auberginefarbenen Akzentschleifen nicht durch ein paar glitzernde Sterne verbessert werden könnten. Oder lieber doch eine kürbisorangefarbene Biese am unteren Saum? Die Gesichter der Umstehenden ob dieser Kommentare waren einfach göttlich.

Über eine Sache aber machten wir uns nicht lustig und das waren Tee und Scones auf der Café-Terrasse des Anwesens. Es gibt einfach Dinge, über die macht man sich nicht lustig und Scones gehören definitiv dazu. Dicht gefolgt von Tee.

Nachdem der erste Hunger gestillt war – ich hatte bis zu diesem Tag nicht gewusst, wie hungrig Tüll machen konnte und ich hatte immerhin drei Weasley-Hochzeiten überlebt –, wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Lee zu und sagte: „Du hast mir neulich erzählt, wieso du deinen Radiosender betreibst. Heute würde ich dir gerne erzählen, warum ich mit dem Profi-Quidditch aufgehört habe, was wiederum damit zusammen hängt, weshalb ich diesen Ort für unser Date ausgesucht habe."

Erneut wurde ich Zeuge von Lees Augenbrauenwanderkünsten. Aber dieses Mal lag keine Skepsis sondern nur Neugier darin. Und Überraschung, dass ich so offen darüber reden wollte, weshalb ich mit Quidditch aufgehört hatte. Die meisten Profi-Spieler geben am Ende ihrer Karriere immer solche Plattitüden von sich wie ‚Es war einfach Zeit aufzuhören' oder ‚Meine Frau/Mein Mann hatte genug davon, mich ständig im Krankenhaus zu besuchen'. Wobei letzteres oft auch als Trennungsgrund von besagtem Lebenspartner genannt wurde. Wie dem auch sei, derlei Phrasen waren zwar meist alle wahr, verbargen aber den eigentlichen Grund für so manches Karriereende. Aber wer gab schon gerne zu, dass man zu alt und zu langsam wurde und von der jüngeren Konkurrenz so gnadenlos überholt wurde, dass man bestenfalls noch für die B-Mannschaft der Chudley Cannons taugte? Oder, noch schlimmer, dass man einfach keine Lust mehr auf den Sport hatte? Das würde kein Quidditch-Fan verstehen. Die Hexen in der Liga hatten es da noch etwas einfacher, konnten sie doch einfach bei anhaltender Unlust die Familiengründung vorschieben. Denn auch wenn Hexen länger als ihre nichtmagischen Pendants lebten, so gab es auch bei ihnen eine tickende biologische Uhr. Doch keiner dieser Gründe traf auch mich zu. Offiziell hatte ich natürlich auch zu so etwas alles-und-nichtssagendem gegriffen und ‚familiäre Gründe' vorgeschoben, aber kaum jemand wusste, was sich tatsächlich dahinter verbarg.

„Interessenskonflikt", sagte ich nun.

„Interessenskonflikt?", echote Lee und es war offenkundig, dass er nicht ganz verstand, was ich damit aussagen wollte.

Ich nickte und trank einen Schluck von meinem Tee. „Interessenskonflikt. Man kann schließlich nicht auf das eigene Spiel wetten."

Lee verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten fast an dem Stück Scone, das er gerade abgebissen hatte. Hastig spülte er mit etwas Tee nach. „Wetten? Aber wieso Quidditch aufgeben, nur um wetten zu können?"

Ich lächelte herausfordernd. Ich konnte ihm genau ansehen, dass er von den üblichen Wetteinsätzen ausging, die sich höchstens auf ein paar Galleonen beschränkten. Taschengeld, das zu verlieren man verschmerzen konnte. Und ich vertraute meinem Aussehen genug, um mir sicher zu sein, nicht als Wettsüchtige herüberzukommen. Was ich übrigens auch nicht war.

Stille legte sich über den kleinen Tisch, während Lee mich ansah und versuchte zu entschlüsseln, welche Botschaft ich ihm mit diesen wenigen Sätzen übermitteln wollte. Schließlich hatte ich Mitleid mit ihm und sagte: „Wie vertraut bist du mit der Malfoy-Weasley-Fehde?"

Er runzelte die Stirn und sagte dann: „Gar nicht? Ich mein, eine echte Fehde?"

Ich nickte. „Zugegeben, für Hogwarts galt ein Waffenstillstand, aber sie war durchaus echt. Ging zurück auf einen Zig-Ur-Großvater von mir. So etwa vierhundert Jahre zurück. Damals war der älteste Sohn des Weasley-Familienoberhaupts mit einer Malfoy-Tochter der Hauptlinie verlobt. Es war eine von den Eltern arrangierte Partie und galt für beide Seiten als standesgemäß, denn ob man es glaubt oder nicht, die Weasleys hatten damals durchaus ein ansehnliches Vermögen."

„Lass mich raten, einer, oder beide, der arrangierten Verlobten war mit dem Arrangement nicht ganz so einverstanden?", fragte Lee.

„So ungefähr. Zunächst schien es so, als kämen die Brautleute gut miteinander aus. Das ging wohl sogar soweit, dass die beiden schon mal für das gemeinsame Ehebett übten, oder eine ähnlich blumige Formulierung, die zu der Zeit passt. Dann aber verliebte sich der Weasley-Spross in eine Abbott, hatte mit ihr auch Sex, nur erfolgreicher, soll heißen, sie wurde schwanger. Und abgesehen davon, dass er natürlich in sie verliebt war, wollte er das Richtige für das Ungeborene tun und bat also seinen Vater die Verbindung mit der Malfoy zu lösen. Dabei kam dann natürlich ans Licht, dass diese junge Dame auch keine Jungfrau mehr war."

„Natürlich", sagte Lee und winkte die Kellnerin herbei, um weiteren Tee zu bestellen.

„Was damals – natürlich – ein ziemlicher Skandal war. Zumindest offiziell. Hinter geschlossenen Türen wussten eigentlich alle, dass die wenigsten Bräute noch Jungfrauen waren und so manche Braut bereits mit dem Beweis für ihre Fruchtbarkeit ihren Eheschwur ablegte. Aber das war wie gesagt nur die hinter geschlossenen Türen diskutierte Wahrheit. Da aber der öffentliche Ruf der jungen Dame durch das ‚schändliche' Verhalten des Weasley-Sproß' gelitten hatte, hatten die Malfoys das Recht, Wiedergutmachung von den Weasleys zu verlangen."

„Und da haben sie gleich das ganze Familienvermögen verlangt?", fragte Lee ungläubig.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben nur dreitausend Galleonen für jedes Jahr, das die junge Dame unverheiratet blieb, verlangt. Angesichts der Sache mit der hinter geschlossenen Türen bekannten Wahrheit und unter Berücksichtigung, dass über die Sache erst einmal etwas Gras wachsen und wenigstens ein weiterer Skandal davon abgelenkt haben musste, rechnete das Weasley-Familienoberhaupt entsprechend mit einer Summe von vielleicht fünfzehntausend Galleonen, aber nicht viel mehr. Immerhin galt die junge Malfoy als schön und so würde sich bestimmt binnen fünf Jahren ein neuer Gatte für sie finden lassen. Und in den Kreisen, in denen sich die Familien damals bewegten, war das eine durchaus angemessene Summe."

Die Kellnerin kam mit einer weiteren Kanne Tee und schenkte uns beiden nach. Dann sah mich Lee auffordernd an, mit der Geschichte fortzufahren.

„Womit mein Vorfahr aber nicht gerechnet hatte – es aber besser hätte tun sollen –, war die Tatsache, dass es sich bei den Malfoys nun mal um eine Familie von Slytherins handelt. Was heißt, dass sie immer auf ihren Vorteil bedacht sind, Gelegenheiten dafür sehen und auch nutzen. Im Fall der zurückgewiesenen jungen Dame lief es darauf hinaus, dass der Pater Familias es nicht so eilig hatte, eine neue Ehe für sie zu arrangieren, sondern es ihr im Gegenteil sogar freistellte Feier abzulehnen, so sie nicht wirklich an ihnen interessiert war. Und die Dame war weit mehr an Rache denn an möglichen Freiern interessiert…"

Lees Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Wie lange hat sie durchgehalten?"

„Vierundachtzig Jahre. Erst im Alter von Hundertunddrei hat sie sich unsterblich verliebt und ihre Rache aufgegeben."

„Vierundachtzig Jahre? Das sind…" Lee überlegte kurz. „Das sind zweihundertzweiundfünfzigtausend Galleonen!", rief er aus. Dann aber glätteten sich seine Züge wieder.

Ich nickte. „Eine stolze Summe, aber du denkst jetzt bestimmt: Eine Familie, den Malfoys ebenbürtig, wird in der Lage sein, jährlich die dreitausend Galleonen aufzubringen. Richtig? Falsch! Du hast die Inflation nicht berücksichtigt. Eine Galleone war damals etwa das Zehnfache wert. Wir sprechen also von einer jährlichen Summe, die im Verhältnis das heutige Jahresgehalt des Ministers für Zauberei knapp übersteigt. Nicht zu vergessen die Zinsen."

„Shit!", entfuhr es Lee. Denn mit diesem Vergleich war offenkundig, dass es einer wohlhabenden Familie mit der Zeit zwar möglich wäre, fünf solcher Jahresgehälter zu zahlen, aber nicht vierundachtzig.

„Seither hat jede Generation der Weasleys dazu beigetragen, diesen Schuldenberg abzutragen."

„Und du hast dafür Quidditch aufgegeben, um stattdessen mit Wetten Geld zu verdienen?" Wieder hatte sich Unglaube in Lees Stimme gemischt und im Stillen zollte ich ihm dafür Tribut über die ganze Geschichtslektion hinweg nicht den Ausgangpunkt unserer Unterhaltung vergessen zu haben. „Aber… dein Spielergehalt und die Sponsorenverträge… und Wetten?"

„Alles eine Frage des Einsatzes", sagte ich so gelassen wie möglich. „Und des möglichen Gewinns. Und ich spreche hier nicht von der Ausschüttung bei einer gewonnenen Wette. Vielmehr spreche ich von der Möglichkeit, die restlichen Schulden auf ein Mal mit einer Abschlagszahlung zu tilgen."

„So viel?"

„Draco Malfoy als amtierendes Familienoberhaupt war bereit auf gut vierzig Prozent der Restsumme zu verzichten, wenn wir das Geld bis spätestens einen Monat vor seiner geplanten Hochzeit mit Astoria Greengrass aufbrächten. Ein Zeichen dafür, wie sehr das Malfoy-Vermögen durch den letzten Krieg gelitten hat. Aber das war eine Chance, die sich unserer Familie seit bestimmt vier oder fünf Generationen nicht geboten hat. Es war eine solche Chance, dass Bill nicht zögerte, ein Erstgeborenen-Darlehen auf Victoire aufzunehmen, auch wenn er besser als jeder andere wusste, was das für seine Tochter bedeuten würde."

„Huh?"

Ups… offenbar waren Erstgeborenen-Darlehen nicht so bekannt, wie ich gedacht hatte. Aber vielleicht auch nur deshalb, weil sie heutzutage ein wenig aus der Mode gekommen sind und die einzige gesellschaftlich verbreitete Referenz in einem Kindermärchen über eine Müllerstochter und ihrem Unvermögen aus Stroh Gold zu spinnen vorkam. „Gringotts bietet einen besonderen Kredit an, wo als Sicherheit das erstgeborene Kind einer Familie dient. Es ist ein einmaliger Kredit und sollte er nicht zurückgezahlt werden, muss das Kind die Summe abarbeiten. Da die Kobolde ungern Geld verlieren, ist die Summe so bemessen, dass sie dem Gehalt eines Fluchbrechers inklusive Ausbildung für sieben Jahre, sieben Monate und sieben Wochen entspricht."

„Und Bill war selbst an so einen Kredit gebunden?", fragte Lee und der Widerwille in seiner Stimme erinnerte mich daran, dass er in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen war, wo freie Berufswahl und die persönliche Entfaltung mehr galt als Traditionen und alte Bräuche.

Ich nickte. „Andernfalls hätte es sich meine Familie nicht leisten können, uns alle nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Aber es war für Bill längst nicht so schlimm, wie du jetzt vielleicht denkst. Denn es ist ja nicht so, dass man bereits im Kindesalter für die Kobolde arbeitet, sondern erst nachdem man seinen Schulabschluss gemacht hat. Wie schon gesagt, sie verlieren ungern Geld und Kinder verdienen nun mal nicht viel. Sicher, Bill wusste noch bevor er sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts antrat, dass er im dritten Jahr Arithmantik und Alte Runen würde belegen müssen, aber er hat die Herausforderung auch geliebt. Er liebt seinen Job bis heute. Und die Kobolde bieten einem die Wahl, wo in der Welt man eingesetzt werden möchte. Kost und Logis und medizinische Versorgung sind egal wo auf der Welt garantiert, man hat immer noch Anspruch auf zwei Wochen Urlaub im Jahr, abgesehen von den Koboldfeiertagen, die auch für die Hexen und Zauberer in ihren Diensten arbeitsfrei sind. Gut, man hat vermutlich selten zu Weihnachten frei, da das kein Koboldfeiertag ist, aber es gibt definitiv Schlimmeres."

Lee sah mich immer noch skeptisch an.

„Ach komm schon… Sag mir ehrlich: Wann hat zum Beispiel George das letzte Mal sich für mehr als einen Tag freigenommen? Von Urlaub ganz zu sprechen? Und wie steht es mit dir selbst? Oder nimm Percy oder meinen Vater… sie haben zwar Urlaubsanspruch beim Ministerium und eine Krankenversicherung, aber Kost und Logis müssen sie von ihrem Gehalt bestreiten. Jeder Beruf hat so seine Vor- und Nachteile."

„Aber was ist mit dem freien Willen des Kindes?"

„Wie würde sich das Kind fühlen, wenn es weiß, dass es in der Lage gewesen wäre, den Geschwistern den Hogwartsbesuch zu ermöglichen? Wenn es vielleicht das einzige von sieben Kindern wäre, das die Schule besuchen und einen qualifizierten Abschluss machen konnte? Und im Fall von Victoire… was ist da besser? Sieben Jahre Arbeit in einem Beruf, der ihr vielleicht keine Freude bereitet, aber dafür die Gewissheit zu haben, dass weder sie noch ihr Bruder noch sonst jemand aus ihrer Familie einen Leben lang mit diesen Schulden belastet sein wird? Und nach den sieben Jahren im Dienst von Gringotts kann sie immer noch einen anderen Beruf wählen. Betrachtet auf das Leben einer magischen Person – was sind da sieben Jahre? Das soll nicht heißen, dass ich so ein Darlehen gutheiße, wenn es um rein egoistische Gründe geht. Niemand sollte sein Kind verpfänden, um ein größeres Haus zu bauen oder eine neue Küche zu kaufen oder was weiß ich. Aber wenn es um so etwas Weitreichendes geht…"

Schließlich nickte Lee widerstrebend.

„Abgesehen davon, hätte ich von Bills Plänen gewusst, hätte ich versucht, ihn davon abzuhalten. Aber es war schon zu spät, als ich davon erfahren habe. Auch für Percys Kind. Wusstest du, dass die Kobolde selbst ungeborene Kinder im Mutterleib als Sicherheit akzeptieren?" Ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Denn so sehr ich die Beweggründe meiner Brüder auch verstehen konnte, fand ich doch, dass sie die Sache nicht ganz durchdacht, nicht alle Möglichkeiten in Betracht gezogen hatten. „Immerhin habe ich es früh genug erfahren, um ein ähnliches Schicksal für Rons und Hermiones Kind zu verhindern. Aber auch nur, weil ich sie zufällig belauscht habe, wie sie darüber diskutiert haben, wie schnell Hermione wohl schwanger würde, wenn sie die Verhütungstränke absetzten. Dabei wusste ich genau, dass Hermione noch keine Kinder haben wollte. Sie wollte erst ihren zweiten Meistergrad erreichen."

„Und du hattest die Möglichkeit genug Geld zu verdienen, um die restlichen Schulden zu begleichen? Mit Wetten?" Lee konnte ganz schön fokussiert sein. Wirklich gut. Andererseits hatte ich mich aber auch nicht darüber beschweren können, er hätte bei einem unserer vorigen Dates anderen Frauen hinterher gesehen. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur seine Art, sich so von dem moralischen Dilemma der Erstgeborenen-Darlehen abzulenken.

„Ich hab ein Talent dafür", sagte ich ein wenig wage. Dann fügte ich aber, wie eine Art Referenz, hinzu: „Ich war damals diejenige, die Fred und George gesagt hat, worauf sie bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft setzen sollten."

Lee brauchte einen Moment, ehe die Erinnerung wieder da war. „Das Ergebnis, wo Krum den Schnatz fängt, aber Irland trotzdem gewinnt? Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, wie sie auf die Idee gekommen sind."

Ich nickte. „In meiner Familie wussten alle, dass man nicht gegen mich wetten sollte, aber die Zwillinge waren die ersten, die herausgefunden haben, dass mein Talent sich nicht allein darauf beschränkt, meine Familienmitglieder einfach besser lesen zu können als der Rest."

„Und so hast du beschlossen, auf Quidditchergebnisse zu wetten… Aber der Wetteinsatz… Das Startkapital?"

„Ein Teil kam von George, ein Teil aus meinem Altersvorsorgeplan."

„Wow! Ich mein… Wow! Und ihr habt rechtzeitig das Geld zusammenbekommen?", wollte Lee jetzt wissen.

„Es war knapp, aber ja. Denn das letzte Spiel fand erst am Tag nach dem Stichtag statt. Draco hat reichlich irritiert ausgesehen, als ich ihm meinen Wettschein reichte und meinte, er sei die Restsumme. Chudley Cannons gegen Falmouth Falcons. Mit Sieg und Vorhersage von sechs Toren Vorsprung für die Cannons. Er hat mich angesehen, als sei ich aus der Janus-Thickey-Station abgehauen. Ich aber war mir meiner Sache so sicher, dass ich ihm angeboten habe, sollte der Wettschein die Schulden nicht begleichen, ich bis zu seiner Hochzeit ihm als persönliche Hauselfe dienen würde. Und wir natürlich die volle restliche Schuldensumme über die Jahre und Generationen abstottern würden."

„Persönliche Hauselfe?" Beinahe hätte sich Lee an einem der letzten Krümel, die er von seinem Teller aufgepickt hatte, erneut verschluckt. „Du musst dir wirklich verdammt sicher gewesen sein."

Ich grinste nur überlegen. „Wann war das letzte Mal, dass die Chudley Cannons gewonnen haben?"

„Das war…" Seine Augen weiteten sich. „Gegen die Falcons, vorletzte Saison, mit sechs Toren Vorsprung!"

Jetzt lachte ich offen. „Du kannst dir sicher vorstellen, was für eine sensationelle Quote mein Wettschein hatte."

Lee grinste nun ebenfalls und nickte. „Aber was machst du jetzt? Ich meine, jemand, der, wie du, mit hohen Einsätzen wettet und nie danebenliegt, bekommt gewöhnlich ziemlich schnell bei den Buchmachern Hausverbot…"

Ich lächelte verschwörerisch und trank gelassen den letzten Schluck Tee aus meiner Tasse. „Das erzähle ich dir vielleicht bei einem anderen Date. Jetzt aber will ich mir ein letztes Mal die Brautmodenschau ansehen. Wir haben schließlich immer noch keinen Sieger für das hässlichste Kleid gefunden."

* * *

Zu meiner großen Überraschung wartete Lees Eule schon am nächsten Morgen auf mich. Ob er wusste, dass ich jedes Mal zweifelte, wenn mehr als nur ein oder zwei Tage vergingen und wir nichts voneinander hörten, ohne bereits das nächste Date festgemacht zu haben? Oder war es nur Zufall? Oder war er der Ansicht, dass wir nach drei offiziellen Dates auch einfach nur Belanglosigkeiten per Eule austauschen konnten? Oder was… Mein Atem stockte für einen Moment. Was, wenn er sich gestern Abend noch mal all das, worüber wir auf der Hochzeitsmesse gesprochen hatten, durch den Kopf hatte gehen lassen, und jetzt fand, dass das doch alles etwas zu viel für ihn war? Wenn er mir mit der Eule nur für den netten Tag dankte, aber gleichzeitig zu verstehen gab, dass es besser sei, wir würden uns erst mal nicht mehr sehen? Uns anderweitig orientieren?

Shit! Offenbar brauchten meine Zweifel nicht einmal zwei volle Tage, um zu erwachen. Da die Eule aber überaus hartnäckig war – wäre ich vermutlich auch, hätte mir jemand eine Nachricht ans Bein gebunden –, musste ich wohl oder übel den Brief lesen. Denn ihn einfach ungelesen zu verbrennen ging nicht, schließlich waren meine Zweifel ja nur Zweifel und irgendwo in mir gab es auch noch dieses niedrig brennende Feuer der Hoffnung.

Die Hoffnung sollte gewinnen. Und mehr noch, es war nicht die wage Anfrage eines künftigen Dates, irgendwann in naher Zukunft, sondern Lee fragte, ob ich für eben diesen Tag noch etwas vorhätte. Ob ich etwas vorhatte? Es war Sonntag, die Quidditch-Liga hatte heute spielfrei, was sollte ich da schon groß vorhaben?

Zum Glück hatte Lee die Flugzeiten für Eulen berücksichtigt und mir seine Flohadresse in dem Brief aufgeschrieben, denn sonst wäre das mit Zusage und Abstimmung wann wir uns wo treffen zu langwierig geworden. Überhaupt wunderte mich, dass wir nicht schon längst Flohadressen ausgetauscht hatten. Sah man mal von meinem teilweise an Paranoia grenzenden Sicherheitsbedürfnis ab. Aber Flohen machte die Kommunikation doch viel einfacher.

Allerdings auch deutlich unbequemer, wie mich meine Knie erinnerten, als ich mich vor meinen Flohkamin begab. Vielleicht war das der Grund. Briefe konnte man bequem im Sitzen an einem Tisch schreiben. Zu dumm aber auch, dass es Hermione ins Ministerium getrieben hatte, wo sie nun für die Rechte unterdrückter und missverstandener magischer Wesen wie Hauselfen und Zentauren kämpfte. Mit ihrem Verstand hätte sie der Zaubergemeinschaft wirklich besser als Erfinderin dienen können. Wäre sie nämlich Erfinderin geworden, dann hätte ich sie bitten können, eine Flohversion der Mobiltelefone zu kreieren, die in der Muggelwelt so beliebt waren. Diese wären dann vermutlich auch schwieriger zu orten und kämen meinem Sicherheitsbedürfnis mehr nach als der Standardkamin. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit George darüber sprechen. Erfinderisch veranlagt war er ja. Auch wenn Mobilkamine vermutlich nicht ganz die Art Erfindung war, die er bevorzugte. Zu dumm aber auch, dass Harry seinen Kommunikationsspiegel, den er von Sirius bekommen hatte, kaputt gemacht hatte. Denn leider, und das war noch viel dümmer, hatte es sich um Prototypen gehandelt und die Notizen zur Herstellung waren in Herumtreiber-Spezialcode verfasst, den zu entschlüsseln bislang niemandem gelungen war. Ich will wirklich nicht wissen, was die Jungs geraucht haben, als sie sich diese Verschlüsselung ausgedacht haben. Wobei ihnen, den Erzählungen nach zu urteilen, auch zuzutrauen gewesen wäre, dass sie da nur Blödsinn ohne jeden Drogeneinfluss aufgeschrieben haben und gar keine Aufzeichnungen zu den Spiegeln hinterlassen haben. Schließlich geht man als kreativer Teenager immer davon aus, ewig zu leben, und wenn man etwas weiß, muss man es ja nicht aufschreiben.

Mobilkamine beiseite, dauerte es aber nicht lange, ehe Lee und ich uns einig waren, uns zur Mittagszeit im Tropfenden Kessel zu treffen. „Zieh bitte bequeme Muggelkleidung an, auf keinen Fall zu eng um die Taille und sehr bequeme Schuhe", hatte Lee gesagt. „Und mach dir um das Mittagessen keine Gedanken, dafür sorge ich."

Oha, jetzt also das bislang hinausgezögerte Essensdate? Andererseits, solche Dates fanden eher abends statt und kamen nicht mit dem Hinweis von sehr bequemen Schuhen daher. Entsprechend war ich schon ein wenig gespannt, was Lee sich ausgedacht hatte. Und solange er nicht vorhatte, mit mir im Wald höchstpersönlich auf Wildschweinjagd zu gehen und das arme Tier dann direkt danach über dem Feuer zu rösten, würde ich vermutlich so ziemlich alles mitmachen. Nun war es nicht so, dass ich keine Wildgerichte mochte, aber ich bevorzugte es eindeutig, wenn das Fleisch schon in sauberen Stücken daherkam und man nicht erst noch Haut und Sehnen und so entfernen musste. Mir reichten meine Erfahrungen mit den Hühnern, die wir im Fuchsbau hielten, von Hagrids Hähnen ganz zu schweigen. Zum Glück hatte meine Familie nach dem Jahr Verständnis dafür, dass ich nicht unbedingt mehr selbst Hand anlegen wollte, wenn es Hühnchen zum Abendessen geben sollte.

Dieses Mal war es an Lee, mich zu fragen, ob ich ihm vertraute, denn offenbar hatte er Pläne, für die wir London verlassen mussten. Einmal Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren später, fand ich mich in einer Hofeinfahrt zwischen – und hier musste ich grinsen – Müllcontainern wieder. „Erzähl mir jetzt nicht, du bist auf den Geschmack gekommen, was hilflose Opfer und so betrifft?", fragte ich spöttisch.

„Du hast es erfasst. Aber im Gegensatz zu dir, bevorzuge ich den helllichten Tag, um meinen Neigungen nachzugehen. Nachts sind die Leute viel zu aufmerksam. Bei Tag hingegen…" Er grinste mich an. „Ich hoffe du hast Hunger."

Ich konnte es mir gerade noch verkneifen zu sagen, dass sich in Müllcontainern wohl kaum etwas Delikates finden ließe – und nein, ich glaubte nicht wirklich, dass Lee Müllcontainertauchen als Aktivität für den heutigen Nachmittag geplant hatte. Stattdessen ließ ich mich von ihm auf die Straße und zur nächsten Kreuzung ziehen. Dort angelangt stockte mir vor Überraschung der Atem. Essen, soweit das Auge blicken konnte. Entlang der Straße, in der gefühlt bereits jedes zweite oder dritte Gebäude ein Pub, Restaurant oder Imbisslokal aufwies, drängten sich zusätzlich zahllose Verkaufsstände, die mal schlicht Kaffee, mal herzhaft Gegrilltes und dann wieder Exotisches, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte, anboten. Wobei sich zugegegeben meine Erfahrung in Sachen Exotik auf eine Ägyptenreise beschränkte. Denn als meine Eltern damals Charlie in Rumänien besucht hatten, hatte ich bei Tante Muriel bleiben müssen. „Ein Drachen-Reservat ist kein Ort für Kinder", hatte meine Mutter damals resolut erklärt.

Jetzt aber, wo ich all die Gerichte sah, die hier angeboten wurden, und ihren verlockenden Duft wahrnahm, fragte ich mich, wieso ich eigentlich nicht mehr gereist war. Warum ich selbst, nachdem ich mit Hogwarts fertig war, oder gar nach dem Ende meiner Quidditch-Karriere und meine Familie schuldenfrei war, nicht mehr von der Welt erkundet hatte.

„Wow!", sagte ich. „Was ist das?"

Lee grinste breit. „Ein Food-Festival. Die Gastronomie-Besitzer in dieser Straße hatten vor einiger Zeit die Idee dazu und haben alle Gastronomen von Birmingham eingeladen mitzumachen. Und das ist das Ergebnis." Er wies mit den Armen in beide Richtungen der Straße.

Birmingham. Nicht ganz so exotisch wie Ägypten, und doch war ich noch nie hier gewesen. „Und woher weißt du von dem Food-Festival?"

„Du meinst abgesehen davon, dass mein Lieblings-Jamaikaner hier einen Stand hat?"

Ich schaffte es gerade noch ein Augenrollen zu unterdrücken. Musste Lee so mit seiner offenkundigen Weltgewandtheit angeben? Denn wer hatte bitte schon einen Lieblings-Jamaikaner? Andererseits, woher sollte Lee wissen, dass meine erste Fahrt mit dem Hogwartsexpress der elfjährigen Ginny damals beinahe wie eine Weltreise vorgekommen war? Und es war ja schließlich nicht so, dass Lee mich nicht an diesem Aspekt in seinem Leben teilhaben lassen wollte.

„Mein Vater ist Event-Manager und hat bei der Organisation geholfen", erklärte Lee da.

Ich stutzte. Jetzt, wo Lee seinen Vater erwähnte, wurde mir bewusst, dass verschiedene Informationen, die ich über Lee hatte, nicht zusammen zu passen schienen. Er war in der Muggelwelt aufgewachsen, hatte aber in jenem schrecklichen Jahr nicht auf der Liste gesuchter Muggelstämmiger gestanden. Was hieß, dass er damals mindestens als Halbblut betrachtet wurde. Dazu passte auch, dass ich mich daran erinnerte, dass Lees Vater eine Wette bei Bagman damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft auf den Sieg Irlands abgeschlossen hatte. Andererseits war mir nichts darüber bekannt, dass die Schwestern, die Lee erwähnt hatte, je Schülerinnen in Hogwarts gewesen wären. Und es hatte nicht so geklungen als wäre Lee der Nachzügler in der Familie mit mehr als zehn Jahren Abstand zu seinen Geschwistern. Nun kam es natürlich schon manchmal vor, dass nicht alle Kinder einer Verbindung aus Muggel und Hexe oder Zauberer Magie hatten, aber das war wirklich überaus selten. Sonst wäre Tom Riddle vermutlich auch eher als Squib denn als größenwahnsinniger Zauberer mit psychopathischem Machthunger auf die Welt gekommen. Doch selbst wenn Lees Vater Zauberer und seine Mutter Muggel und seine Schwestern ebenfalls als Muggel galten, Zauberer in solchen Mischehen arbeiteten gewöhnlich nicht in der Muggelwelt. Oder doch?

Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing und nicht recht wusste, ob ich Lee einfach direkt fragen oder abwarten sollte, bis er mehr von sich preis gab, hatte er uns durch das Menschengewühl zielstrebig zu einem Stand geführt, an dem Hähnchenteile in roter Marinade auf einem Grill brutzelten. In einer großen Pfanne daneben köchelte etwas Gelbliches und in einem weiteren Topf erspähte ich Reis mit roten Bohnen.

„Jerk-Hähnchen", sagte Lee und ich konnte seinem Gesicht ansehen, dass ihm allein beim Anblick das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. „Sehr lecker, aber auch ziemlich scharf." Er wies auf die Pfanne. „Akee und Klippfisch. Das musst du unbedingt probieren. Und natürlich Reis mit Bohnen. Passt zu allem."

Ich lächelte. Es duftete wirklich gut. Ungewohnt zwar, aber gut. „Dann lass uns etwas von allem nehme und wenn mir das Hähnchen zu scharf ist, bleibt einfach mehr für dich", schlug ich vor.

„Gute Wahl", beschied Lee und stellte sich an, unsere Bestellung aufzugeben. Ich organisierte derweil einen Platz an einem der Stehtische.

Kurz darauf balancierte Lee zwei vollgepackte Teller zu mir herüber. „Mmmmm", machte er und sog genüsslich den Duft ein. „du glaubst gar nicht, wie sehr ich solches Essen während meiner Schulzeit vermisst habe."

Jetzt, wo er es ansprach, wurde mir bewusst, wie eintönig tatsächlich das Essen in Hogwarts gewesen war. Oder vielmehr wie eintönig es für Schüler mit einem anderen kulturellen Hintergrund gewesen sein musste. Es war eigentlich durchweg britische Kost gewesen, sah man mal von den wenigen Ausnahmen wie der Bouillabaisse zur Begrüßung der Beauxbatons-Schüler zu Beginn des trimagischen Turniers ab. Ich lächelte Lee an. „Vielleicht könnten deine künftigen Praktikanten jeweils einen Bericht über die Küche oder ein Gericht, das sie in der Schule vermissen, schreiben. Dann könnten du und ich als unabhängige Testesser die Gerichte probieren und du könntest darüber in deinen Sendungen berichten. Da du ja inzwischen weißt, dass nicht nur Schüler deinen Radiosender hören, sollte es nicht allzu lange dauern, bis der Tropfende Kessel und die Drei Besen internationale Wochen testweise anbieten. Dann gibt es sicher auch bald darauf die ersten kleinen Spezialitätenrestaurants und schließlich wird auch in der Schule süßen Couscous mit Rosinen und Akee mit Klippfisch in der Großen Halle serviert."

„Du solltest auf die Lady hören. Jeder mag Essen. Das Fernsehen ist voll von Sendungen rund um das Thema", sagte da jemand von der Seite und ich war froh, angesichts der Muggelumgebung instinktiv verräterische Worte wie Hexen und Zauberer oder Hogwarts vermieden zu haben.

Wir drehten uns um und als Lee den Mann sah, ließ er das Hähnchenstück in seinen Händen auf den Teller fallen und umarmte den Neuankömmling. „Paul!", begrüßte er ihn, sichtlich erfreut den anderen zu sehen. Dann stellte er ihn mir vor. „Ginny, das ist Paul, der Chef des Stands hier und Inhaber meines Lieblingsrestaurants in Sachen jamaikanischer Küche. Paul, das ist Ginny, eine Sieben zu meiner Drei."

„Eine Sieben, eh?" Neugierig sah Paul mich an.

„Ginevra", sagte Lee nur und Paul nickte.

„Dann wundert es mich nicht, dass sie so gute Ideen für dich hat."

Ich verstand nur Bahnhof, und zwar alle übrigen Gleise vom Kings Cross und nicht bloß unseren einen magischen Bahnsteig. Dort wusste man wenigstens, wo die Reise hinging, hier jedoch... Wie gut, dass eine junge Dame das richtige Lächeln für jede Situation parat hatte, und so schaffte ich es auch jetzt, meine Unwissenheit hinter eben so einem Lächeln zu verbergen. Nicht, dass ich nicht vorhätte, Lee zu fragen, was es mit den Bemerkungen auf sich hatte, aber erst wenn dieser Paul nicht mehr da war. Musste ja schließlich nicht jeder wissen, dass ich grad keinen Plan hatte. Stattdessen konzentrierte ich mich auf das Essen. Und Lee hatte Recht, es war wirklich gut. Auch wenn mein Mund nach jedem Happen Hähnchen brannte.

Schließlich – endlich? – verabschiedete sich Paul, um weitere alte Bekannte unter den Gästen zu begrüßen. Ich wartete dennoch ein wenig, ehe ich Lee mit Fragen bombardierte. Gefühlt waren es mindestens fünf Minuten, tatsächlich aber wohl kaum mehr als eine. Ob Zeitumkehrer sich dieses Prinzip der verzerrten Zeitwahrnehmung auf irgendeine magische Weise zu Nutzen machten? „Drei? Sieben?" Herausfordernd sah ich Lee an.

Dieser lächelte nur, sah sich um, und wirkte einen unauffälligen Muffliato-Zauber. „Meine Eltern sind beide Squibs. Beide in der dritten Generation. Ich bin ihr drittes Kind. Ich bin der einzige Zauberer in meiner Familie", zählte er auf. „Meine Eltern wussten sehr genau, dass bei ihnen die Chancen auf ein magisches Kind bei mir sehr hoch waren. Die Magie der Zahlen. Und du…"

Ich war überrascht und erfreut, dass er gar nicht erst die Anstalten machte, um das Thema herum zu reden und so versuchte ich seinen Satz zu vervollständigen. „Ich bin das siebte Kind…" Ich stockte. Nein, da war noch mehr. „Ich bin seit sieben Generationen das erste Mädchen, das in unserer Familie geboren wurde."

Lee nickte. „Genau. So wie ich ein magisches Kind aus dreimal drei bin, bist du eine Sieben in der Siebten Generation. Und mehr noch: Sieh dir unsere Namen an. Lee hat drei Buchstaben…"

„…und Ginevra sieben", ergänzte ich.

„Sogar dein Nachname hat sieben Buchstaben. Egal ob deine Eltern sich dessen bewusst waren oder die Magie selbst ein wenig nachgeholfen hat, es überrascht mich nicht, dass du eine so begabte Hexe bist."

So hatte ich es noch nie betrachtet. Aber es erklärte ein paar Dinge. Etwa, warum ich gewisse hellseherische Fähigkeiten hatte. Zumindest, solange Tarot-Karten im Spiel waren. Denn in unserer Familie gab es eigentlich keine Historie dieser Begabung. Mum hatte immer gesagt, dass Hexen nun mal Zugang zu anderer Magie hätten als Zauberer. Naturverbundener, ursprünglicher… Aber ehrlich gesagt, machte Lees Erklärung für mich mehr Sinn. Oder zumindest bot es eine Erklärung, warum ich Zugang zu so einer Magie hatte, aber Mum nicht. Gut, Magie der Zahlen klang genauso nach etwas Elementarem wie Wasser oder Erde oder Lebensenergie, aber es war greifbarer. Zumal da noch eine Sieben in mir war, von der Lee aber nicht wissen konnte…

Ähnlich wie Percy, Fred und George hatte ich, sobald ich lesen konnte, heimlich die alten Schulbücher von Bill und Charlie studiert. Heimlich zumindest, was meine Mutter betraf – Bill und Charlie wussten sehr wohl, dass wir an ihren Büchern waren. Diese Angewohnheit war vermutlich auch der Grund, weshalb ich trotz der Gedächtnislücken in meinem ersten Hogwartsjahr mit meinen Klassenkameraden hatte Schritt halten können, ohne wie der arme Colin den ganzen Sommer über büffeln zu müssen. Wobei ich als Jüngste natürlich zuerst nur Zugang zu den Büchern hatte, die meine Brüder nicht interessierten. Im Alter von sechs oder sieben Jahren waren das nur Charlies Wahrsagebücher. Das war aber nicht so schlimm, denn auch wenn ich nicht viel davon verstand, so fühlte ich mich doch zu jenem Kapitel förmlich magisch hingezogen, das sich mit Tarot beschäftigte. Das Buch sprach auch davon, dass selbstgestaltete Karten viel klarere Ergebnisse lieferten als ein gekauftes, generisches Set. Ich wusste damals sofort, dass ich meine Karten selbst gestalten wollte. Leider aber boten der Fuchsbau und seine Umgebung wenig Inspiration. Schon gar nicht, wenn es darum ging, achtundsiebzig Karten zu gestalten. Als Bill mich fragte, was ich mir zu meinem siebten Geburtstag wünschte, antwortete ich: „Bilder." Und als er verstand, dass ich sie mir nur ansehen und nicht besitzen wollte, schenkte er mir einen Besuch in der National Portrait Gallery in London. Zuerst waren meine Eltern dagegen gewesen, aber die größte magische Gemäldesammlung war nicht öffentlich zugänglich, denn sie war in Hogwarts. Die National Portrait Gallery hingegen war öffentlich und kostete noch nicht einmal Eintritt. Und für mein siebenjähriges Ich war dieser Ausflug mehr als magisch gewesen. Vom bleibenden Eindruck ganz zu schweigen. Die Ähnlichkeit zwischen meiner ‚Neun der Kelche'-Karte und dem Porträt von Henry VIII war schließlich unübersehebar. Und so wie Lee das jetzt darstellte, konnte es kein Zufall gewesen sein, dass ich mit sieben Jahren begonnen hatte, meine eigenen Tarot-Karten zu gestalten.

Doch woher wusste dieser Paul von dieser Art der Magie? „Und woher weiß Paul von dieser Zahlenmagie?" Denn ehrlich gesagt konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Zauberer war. Zauberer lebten nun mal gewöhnlich nicht in der Muggelwelt und hatten dort Restaurants. Zauberer eröffneten wenn Restaurants in der magischen Welt und dann hätte ich vielleicht schon mal zuvor etwas Jamaikanisches gegessen. Selbst mit Lees Vater hatte ich Recht gehabt, denn die Erklärung, dass dieser ein Squib war, löste das Rätsel, weshalb er sowohl bei Ludo Bagman eine Quidditch-Wette platzieren konnte als auch hier ein Food-Festival mit organisierte. Und es erklärte, weshalb Lee nicht als muggelstämmig galt.

Lee zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „In Jamaika sind die Grenzen zwischen der Muggelwelt und der magischen Welt nicht so starr wie hier. Einige Aspekte gehören einfach zum Alltag. Touristen halten es oft für idyllischen Aberglauben, aber viele der Einheimischen wissen es besser. Zahlenmagie ist einer dieser Aspekte."

* * *

„Sehen wir uns nächstes Wochenende?", fragte Lee zwischen zwei der gefühlt zwanzig Abschiedsküsse. Sein Sofa war aber auch zu bequem um wirklich aufstehen zu wollen. Und das Sofa mit Lee darauf… unwiderstehlich. Vor allem, wenn es draußen regnete und es so viel spannender war, Lees Oberkörper zu erforschen, seine Arme um mich zu spüren, seine… Aber noch waren wir nicht soweit, dass ich einfach über Nacht bleiben konnte. Weshalb ich mich also schweren Herzens zum Aufbruch entschlossen hatte.

Dabei sollte ich dem Regen vermutlich sogar dankbar sein, denn andernfalls hätten wir uns wohl kaum dafür entschieden, den Nachtisch vom Food Festival bei Lee zu Hause zu essen. Was wiederum zu ein paar wundervollen horizontalen Küssen als Extranachtisch geführt hatte. Und Lees Frage jetzt sagte mir, dass er den Tag nicht nur genossen sondern auch von mir längst noch nicht genug hatte. Mein Herz hüpfte förmlich vor Freude. Dennoch schüttelte ich bedauernd den Kopf. „Nächstes Wochenende ist wieder Quidditch."

„Und?" Lee sah mich grinsend an. „Ich dachte mir, du könntest dir das Spiel zusammen mit mir von der Sprecherkabine aus ansehen."

Ich schnaubte belustigt. „Warum sollte ich mir ein Spiel anschauen, dessen Ergebnis ich schon kenne? Gut, ich mag vielleicht nicht wissen, wann welcher Jäger den Quaffel an den Gegner verliert, oder so, aber es ist wenig spannend, wenn man genau weiß, ob ein Tor für den Sieg von Belang ist oder nicht." Einer der Nachteile meines Jobs.

„Aber ich dachte… Neulich klang es so, als wettest du nicht mehr… Weshalb solltest du dir da noch die Mühe machen, jedes Spiel vorherzusagen? Und wenn es nur eine Gewohnheit ist, wieso nicht mal für ein Spiel bewusst darauf verzichten?" Fragend sah Lee mich an.

Ich seufzte leise. Das war der Moment der Wahrheit. Jener Wahrheit, die darüber entscheiden würde, ob das mit uns eine Zukunft hatte oder nicht. Und dabei waren wir noch nicht einmal so weit, dass wir uns darüber unterhielten, ob wir einander als Paar betrachteten. Aber vielleicht war es auch besser so. „Vertraust du mir?", stellte ich die bekannte Frage.

Überrascht sah Lee mich an. Denn nicht nur, dass ich seine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantwortet hatte, ich hatte auch noch eine scheinbar aus dem Kontext gerissene Frage gestellt. Dennoch nickte er.

„Vertraust du mir so weit, dass du auch bereit wärst einen magischen Schwur zu leisten, um die Antwort zu erfahren?"

„Einen magischen Schwur? Im Sinne von unbrechbarer Schwur?", wollte Lee nun mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wissen.

Ich schüttelte rasch den Kopf. „Keinen unbrechbaren Schwur. Abgesehen davon, dass wir dafür eine dritte Person bräuchten. Es ist mehr ein Fidelius-Schwur, der es dir unmöglich macht, mit Nichteingeweihten darüber zu sprechen."

Die Furcht, die zuvor ansatzweise in seinem Gesicht zu sehen gewesen war, wich nun Neugier. „Ein Fidelius-Schwur? Noch nie davon gehört."

„Es ist kein wirklicher Fidelius-Schwur, denn so etwas gibt es nicht, kommt dem Fidelius aber sehr nahe und ist ein guter Vergleich, um zu erklären, was es mit dem Schwur auf sich hat. Es geht um das Wissen, und ein Fidelius-Zauber bedarf nun mal eines physischen Ankers. Ein Haus etwa oder so. Bei Wissen aber muss deshalb der, der eingeweiht werden soll, vorher aktiv sein Schweigen versprechen."

„Du verstehst es, einen Mann neugierig zu machen", sagte Lee und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Dann lass mal hören. Was soll ich schwören?"

Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, wie erleichtert ich war, als er sich bereit erklärte, den Schwur zu leisten. Und wie glücklich ich darüber war. Mein Herz schien förmlich auf Wolke fünf zu schweben – ich wollte nach oben schließlich noch etwas Platz lassen. Er war wirklich an mir interessiert und bereit sich auf mich einzulassen. Auch wenn dazu ein Schwur gehörte, der, wie er gleich feststellen würde, nicht mehr nur mich, sondern nun mehr gleichsam auch ihn schützen würde.

Einen Schwur später begann ich also mit meiner Erklärung: „Ich kann nicht darauf verzichten, die Ergebnisse vorherzusagen, denn die Ergebnisse zu kennen gehört zu meinem Job. Wie sonst sollte ich die Quoten festlegen können? Und meine Kunden würden es auch kaum verstehen, wenn sie plötzlich auf ein Spiel nicht wetten könnten.".

„Quoten? Festlegen…?" So ganz schien Lee noch nicht verstanden zu haben, was ich da gerade gesagt hatte.

„AG-Wetten", erwiderte ich, und ehe er wieder nicht alles verstand, fügte ich hinzu: „Die Firma gehört mir."

„Was? Wie? Aber…" Lee mochte zwar vielleicht weltgewandter sein als ich, mit seiner Eloquenz war es jedoch in diesem Moment nicht weit her. „Aber ich dachte, diese Wettbüros seien fest in der Hand der Kobolde", brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Beinahe richtig", sagte ich. „AG-Wetten ist als Kobold-Firma eingetragen, wurde von einem Kobold gegründet und fällt unter das Koboldgesetz. Aber der Firmengründer, Axegrind, hat mir seine Firma vermacht."

„Ein Kobold? Kobolde vererben nie etwas an Nicht-Kobolde." Ungläubig starrte Lee mich an. Oh ja, wenn Binns uns eines gelehrt hatte, dann wie paranoid Kobolde in Bezug auf Hexen und Zauberer und umgekehrt waren. Und wie geradezu manisch sie ihren Besitz schützten. Wobei Binns ja auch meist Recht gehabt hatte. Aber wenn es ums Geschäftliche ging, dann war das noch mal etwas ganz anderes bei den Kobolden. Wieso sonst würden sie menschliche Fluchbrecher beschäftigen und Erstgeborenen-Kredite vergeben?

„Wenn es um den Fortbestand einer Koboldfirma geht, dann lassen ihre Gesetze auch zu, dass Nicht-Kobolde erben. Und für die Wettbüros braucht es jemanden mit Talent zum Wahrsagen und Interesse an der Materie. Und nicht jede Form des Wahrsagens ist für Wettquoten geeignet", erklärte ich. „Man findet die Ergebnisse zum Beispiel nicht im Teesatz. Auch Pendeln funktioniert nicht. Zukünftige Ergebnisse sind zu abstrakt für dieses Medium. Kristallkugeln wiederum gehen, aber nur die wenigsten magiebegabten Wesen sind in der Lage, in ihnen das zu sehen, worauf sie die Antwort suchen. Tarotkarten sind da wesentlich einfacher, aber man braucht ein gewisses Hintergrundwissen zu dem Thema worüber man Fragen stellt, um die Antworten zu verstehen." Talent und Wissen, das ich vereinte. Aber das brauchte ich nicht erst aussprechen, das verstand sich bei der Erklärung von selbst. Axegrind war damals – für einen Kobold – förmlich aus dem Häuschen gewesen, als er davon erfahren hatte. Und mir fast augenblicklich ein Angebot gemacht. Denn sonst wären seine Wettbüros nach seinem Tod an ein amerikanisches Koboldwettkonglomerat gefallen, die über entsprechende Wahrsager verfügten, aber was bitte schon wussten Amerikaner – gleich welcher Rasse – von Quidditch?

Lee grübelte ein wenig über das nach, was ich gesagt hatte. „Dementsprechend wäre es wohl mit etwas Talent ziemlich einfach, aus den Karten zu erkennen, welche Mannschaft gewinnt. Aber ungleich schwerer, zu erfahren, wer den Schnatz fängt und mit welchem Punkteunterschied das Spiel beendet wird?"

Ich nickte und wartete. Ich war gespannt, wie lange es dauern würde, bis Lee erkannte, wie gefährlich mein Beruf war. Oder zumindest, in welcher Gefahr ich schwebte, sollte herauskommen, dass ich das Orakel von AG-Wetten war. Denn nicht nur, dass Kunden, die zu viel verloren hatten, versuchen könnten, sich an mir zu rächen, viel schlimmer war die Gefahr entführt und als privates Orakel missbraucht zu werden.

Ich konnte ihm genau ansehen, wann er die ganze Tragweite erfasste. „Shit", entfuhr es ihm. „Kein Wunder, dass du um deinen Job ein solches Geheimnis machst. Jeden, den ich seit dem Klassentreffen beiläufig gefragt habe, was du jetzt machst, hatte entweder keine Ahnung oder sagte nur, ich müsste dich schon selbst fragen. Was aber einfacher gesagt als getan war, denn irgendwie hatte ich immer das Gefühl, dass du versuchst, dieser Frage auszuweichen."

Ich grinste schwach. „Macht der Gewohnheit. Es lebt sich sicherer, je weniger Menschen es wissen. Und es ist nichts, was man bei einem ersten oder zweiten Date erzählt."

Dem konnte Lee nur zustimmen. „Dann fühle ich mich geehrt, dass du es mir bei unserem viereinhalbten Date erzählst." Er lächelte mich an und zog mich zu einem weiteren Kuss heran und damit waren die ernsten Themen erst einmal wieder vom Tisch.

* * *

Irgendwann führten wir dann auch das Gespräch, wonach wir uns fortan als Paar betrachteten. Und wie das so mit Paaren ist, drifteten unser beider Leben immer mehr aufeinander zu und gingen in einander über, mit einer Zahnbürste für ihn in meinem Bad und mehr als einem Paar meiner Schuhe in seiner Wohnung und einem gemeinsamen Heim in nicht gar zu weiter Ferne. Nur wirklich öffentlich hatten wir es noch nicht gemacht. So im Sinne von, jeder ahnt es zwar, aber ehe wir bei einer Veranstaltung mit Einladung +1 zusammen als das +1 des anderen auftauchten, galt es nicht als bestätigt. Hatte auch den Vorteil, dass der Tagesprophet noch nicht darüber berichtet hatte. Denn leider waren wir beide gerade soweit bekannt/berühmt/berüchtigt, dass das magische Klatschblatt sich für uns interessieren würde. Und ewig würden wir der Öffentlichkeit auch nicht entkommen können. Wobei wir es natürlich vorzogen, das wann und wie in Sachen Öffentlichkeit selbst festzulegen. Doch es gestaltete sich als erstaunlich schwierig eine angemessene Veranstaltung zu finden. Immerhin waren wir schon soweit in unserer Planung, dass wir uns einig waren, dass unsere Familien nicht vorher noch mit einem offiziellen Antrittsbesuch beglückt werden mussten. Lees Familie hatte mir in Etappen regelrecht aufgelauert, denn offenbar war das Lokal von Paul nicht nur Lees Lieblingsjamaikaner und besagter Paul hatte ebenfalls offenbar nichts besseres zu tun gehabt als der Familie mitzuteilen, Lee hätte eine Sieben gefunden. Aber sie waren alle sehr nett und tatsächlich überhaupt nicht aufdringlich gewesen. Neugierig, ja, aber es gab keine ‚Ihr kommt doch am nächsten Sonntag zum Mittagessen'-Attacken, wie sie bei meiner Mutter üblich waren.

Was meine eigene Familie betraf, so wusste George definitiv spätestens seit dem Moment Bescheid, da Lee vom Laden aus zu mir gefloht war, um den Abend mit mir zu verbringen. Bill hatte es gemerkt, als er die monatliche Überprüfung der Schutzzauber um mein kleines Haus vorgenommen hatte. Und bei beiden konnte ich mir sicher sein, dass sie Mum gegenüber sagen würden, es hätte doch schon jeder gewusst, dass wir zusammen waren, sollte sich Mum über den Mangel eines offiziellen Antrittsbesuchs beschweren. Denn seien wir ehrlich, Mum ist großartig, aber auch ein wenig zu sehr familienorientiert. Ich glaube, sie hat bis heute nicht verwunden, dass das mit Harry und mir nichts für die Ewigkeit war. Und ich weiß nicht recht, wie sie da auf einen anderen potenziellen Schwiegersohn reagieren würde, vor allem, wenn von Familienplanung im Sinne weiterer Enkelkinder für sie noch nicht die Rede war.

Immerhin tat mir Harry den Gefallen und würde sehr bald vom Heiratsmarkt verschwinden. Die Einladung für die Hochzeit mit Daphne Greengrass im Januar hatten wir schon bekommen. Meine Mutter hatte natürlich den Kopf darüber geschüttelt. Wer heiratete bitte schon im Winter? Und hatte prompt versucht, Harry von einer Hochzeit im Sommer zu überzeugen, die man dann im Fuchsbau feiern könnte. Harry aber war standhaft geblieben und hatte gesagt, es sei alles bereits organisiert und die Einladungen verschickt und es sei dann mehr als unhöflich, jetzt plötzlich noch das Datum zu ändern. Im Geheimen aber hatte Harry mir anvertraut, dass eine Sommerhochzeit auch deshalb nicht in Frage kam, weil für den Sommer bereits die Geburt ihres ersten Kindes anstand. Ich freute mich aufrichtig für die beiden. Aber es setzte Lee und mich auch ein wenig unter Druck, denn auf keinen Fall wollten wir unsere Beziehung auf Harrys und Daphnes Hochzeit öffentlich machen. Das gehörte sich einfach nicht. An dem Tag sollte sich alles um das Brautpaar drehen und nicht um das mögliche nächste Paar im Hochzeitsreigen.

„Wie wäre es mit der Weihnachtsauktion in Hogwarts?", sagte Lee, der gerade seine Post durchging, während ich am Küchentisch die Spielergebnisse und Quoten für das nächste Wochenende ausknobelte.

Eigentlich war das kein schlechter Vorschlag, ging es doch darum, Gelder für ein neues Gewächshaus, eine Belletristikflügel für die Bibliothek und neue Schulbesen zu bekommen. Und statt einfach nur wie üblich einen Spendenaufruf zu starten, hatte Professor McGonagall beschlossen, dass Interessenten Vorschläge machen konnten, was sie an altem Mobiliar oder ähnlichem als Memorabilien zu ersteigern bereit wären. Und es würden garantiert auch Pressevertreter anwesend sein, was garantierte, dass unsere Beziehung öffentlich würde. Nur…

„Du willst wirklich dorthin und zusehen, wie Harry sein Stammbett aus der Krankenstation ersteigert, Neville auf die Schulflugbesen bietet, um die Biester hinterher zu verbrennen, und Hermione und George sich gegenseitig einen Kampf um das Strafarbeitenbuch des Jahres 1991/92 liefern? George, weil er alle Strafarbeitenbücher seiner Schulzeit geschlossen haben will und Hermione, weil es das Jahr war, in dem sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben überhaupt eine Strafarbeit verbüßen musste?"

Lee lachte leise. „Du verstehst es wirklich, die Vorfreude auf ein solches Event zu schüren."

Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Seit wir die Einladung zu der Auktion, mit der Bitte um Vorschläge für Gegenstände auf die zu bieten wir Interesse hätten, erhalten hatten, hatte ich mir so meine Gedanken über das Ereignis gemacht. Aber mir war nichts eingefallen, was mich so sehr mit Hogwarts verband, dass ich es ersteigern wollte und für die gerade verkündete Prognose hätte ich noch nicht einmal die Karten bemühen müssen. Hatte ich natürlich trotzdem, denn andernfalls wäre mir vielleicht Hermiones Interesse an dem Strafarbeitenbuch entgangen. Aber ehrlich, ihr Bietkampf mit George versprach so ziemlich das einzig spannende Ereignis an dem Abend zu werden.

Ein Pfeifen von Lee ließ mich von meinen Karten aufblicken. Er hatte inzwischen die magische Post durch und sah nun seine elektronische Post am Computer durch. Und wehe man zauberte in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern um das Gerät.

„Was ist?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir statt nach Hogwarts ins Kino gingen?", fragte er so betont gelassen, dass ich sofort hellhörig wurde. Wir waren zwar schon gemeinsam im Kino gewesen, aber es entsprach so gar nicht dem öffentlichen Date, das wir gerade suchten.

„Welcher Film?", erwiderte ich ebenso gelassen, bereit das Spiel mitzuspielen.

„Herr der Ringe – Die Rückkehr des Königs", sagte Lee und drehte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zu mir um. Die Herr der Ringe Trilogie hatte auch bei den meisten Zauberern und Hexen der jüngeren Generation – sofern sie nicht gerade veralteten Traditionen anhingen – für einiges Aufsehen gesorgt. Und in unserem Freundeskreis nicht zuletzt wegen der Ähnlichkeit zwischen Horcruxen und den Ringen.

„Die Rückkehr des Königs? Aber…"

„Premiere ist am elften Dezember. Wenn du willst, besorge ich uns Karten dafür."

„Karten… für die Premiere?"

Lee nickte. „Ich weiß, dass wir als Gruppe die Woche drauf zum Kinostart schon Karten vorbestellt haben, aber wenn dieser Film so gut ist wie die ersten beiden Teile, kann man ihn sich getrost auch noch ein zweites Mal ansehen. Und die Premiere hätte den Vorteil, dass es definitiv öffentlich wäre. Zwar muggelöffentlich, aber öffentlich ist schließlich öffentlich."

„Wie um alles in der Welt willst du an Karten zur Premiere des letzten Herrn der Ringe-Teile kommen? Wir mögen zwar in der Zauberwelt eine gewisse Berühmtheit besitzen, aber das reicht nicht, um auch auf die Gästeliste einer solchen Roter-Teppich-Veranstaltung zu kommen." Wobei Lee natürlich Recht hatte, muggelöffentlich wäre eine durchaus interessante Alternative und die Herr der Ringe-Premiere definitiv spannender als die Hogwartsauktion.

„Beziehungen schaden nur dem, der sie nicht hat", erwiderte Lee nur verschwörerisch.

Eine solche Herausforderung konnte ich natürlich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen und so küsste ich einfach die Wahrheit aus ihm heraus. Okay, es war etwas mehr als nur ein paar Küsse, aber am Ende des Tages waren wir beide sehr zufrieden und ich um das Wissen reicher, dass Lee Liv Tyler kannte, Liv wiederum gerne das Konzert einer Band namens Kings of Leon besuchen wollte, die am Premierenabend spielten, und Lee dafür wiederum Karten dank seines Radiosenders hatte. Wie es schien, hatte Lee als Kind mit seinen Eltern ein Qualifikationsspiel für eine Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft zwischen Jamaika und den USA besucht und dabei auf dem Spielplatz in der Nähe ihres Hotels ein Mädchen namens Liv Rundgren kennengelernt. Sie waren Brieffreunde geworden und der Kontakt war auch dann nicht abgebrochen als Lee nach Hogwarts ging, oder Liv den Nachnamen ihres Vaters annahm und eine Karriere als Schauspielerin begann. Und ja, mit solchen Beziehungen konnte man sogar Karten für eine Kinopremiere bekommen.

Jetzt mussten wir nur noch dafür, dass wir auch fotografiert wurden und in die Muggelzeitungen kamen, denn der Tagesprophet neigte dazu, die Zeitungen nach zauberrelevanten Fakten zu durchsuchen und interessante Artikel einfach ohne zu fragen einen Tag später abzudrucken. Womit also das mit der Öffentlichkeit geklärt wäre. Alles in allem also machbar. Ich sah die Schlagzeile schon förmlich vor mir: „Heimliches Liebesglück bei Muggelfilmpremiere entdeckt"

Als ob an einer Muggelfilmpremiere irgendetwas heimlich wäre, aber die Zauberwelt war nun mal nicht wirklich für ihre Logik bekannt und der Tagesprophet war eben eine magische Zeitung.

Lee hingegen war clever genug, nicht mit mir darum zu wetten, aber er war ja auch eine Drei zu meiner Sieben und verstand mich kaum ein anderer.

ENDE


End file.
